Fuck You, Your Majesty
by Sonaaa
Summary: James and Logan are being arranged to get married in order for their two countries to stop fighting. Only there's a slight problem. They can't stand each other. AU.
1. Chapter 1

i told myself that i wasnt gonna start anymore fics until i was done the others but of course i never listen to myself.

the idea came to me this morning and so i decided to write it.

side note: this is set in the future where america has a king and kids are more respectful of their parents.

enjoy and let me know if you're feeling it or not! :)

* * *

James Diamond is bored with this conversation. No, that is an understatement. James would rather be learning quantum physics (though he has absolutely no idea what that is) than sitting here and listening to his mother yap on about something he could care less about. He wants to go outside and duel his best friend but his mother is hearing none of it. She won't even let him go get a glass of water. Well, he doesn't need to fetch it himself; he's got butlers to do it for him. He just wants to get out of this bloody room.

When he makes sure his mother isn't looking at him, James looks up at his butler, Alfred, and points his head at the flat screen TV. His butler bites his lip and shakes his head. James glowers at him until Alfred concedes and turns the TV on but making sure that the volume is on mute. James grins and happily watches "College Girls Gone Wilde". A pretty redhead is about to take her top off when his mother shuts it off.

"Mum!" He whines.

His mother ignores him and looks at Alfred. She crosses her arms over her chest and waits for him to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty." He lowers his head. "It shall not happen again."

Ms. Diamond shakes her head in annoyance and looks at her son. "Why aren't you listening to me?"

James rolls his eyes. "Mum, listen. I don't need a partner to run England. I can do it myself."

"Like the time you took care of your fish?" Ms. Diamond raises her perfectly arched eyebrow.

He groans. "How long are you going to hold that against me? I was a kid."

"You were 18!"

"Mum-"

"James, that is enough." She says sternly. "Now listen. You _are_ going to get married to the king of America, happily."

"I am not getting married to some fat American." James huffs and slumps in his seat.

"Sit up!" His mother scolds but James just frowns. "He is not fat, he's quite handsome. And if you want the war between us and the Americans to stop, this is our only solution."

"We already won!"

"And not due your incompetence."

James scowls. "That doesn't matter. We won and plus we've been ruling over the Americans for centuries. Why does it have to change now?"

"Your father's last wish was that he wanted peace among us and the Americans. He was American, you know."

"Well, he should have done that when he was alive."

Ms. Diamond sighs. "He's coming in two weeks to live with us, so you better be on your best behaviour."

James scoffs. "I'm not 14, mum. I'm 20."

"And yet you act half your age." His mother sighs and gets up to leave the room.

He slumps even further in his seat and pouts. "This is so not fair."

"Would you like some ice cream, your highness?" One of his butlers, Jeeves asks.

"Yes." James answers.

"What are you sulking about?" His best friend, Carlos asks as he steps into the family room.

"Get him some ice cream too." James orders Alfred then looks at Carlos. "Mum's making me get married to some fat American."

"He's not fat." Carlos replies casually. "He's actually really cute."

"Wait, you knew about this? And how do you know what he looks like?"

"Yeah, your mum kinda spoke to my parents about it and I overheard them say she should go for it. And did you forget I'm a solider, in _your_ army. Obviously I saw him."

"We need to devise a plan because there's no way in hell I'm marrying an American."

"Your father was American."

"And look how he turned out. He died."

Carlos just shakes his head and silently listens to his best friend rant on.

* * *

Halfway across the world Logan Mitchell is having the same meltdown for he is having the same conversation with his parents.

"The only person I want to get married to is Camille." Logan protests.

"That call girl?!" His mother asks, outraged.

"She is not a call girl."

"You are getting married to James Diamond. That is final, young man."

"You do understand why, don't you, son?" Mr. Mitchell asks.

"Of course father." Logan sighs. "We need to establish trust and peace with the British. Why are you making me do it? Make Larry do it!"

"Your brother is far too young."

"He's 18." Logan replies flatly.

"He needs to be here to run America."

Logan sighs. "Fine."

Mrs. Mitchell smiles brightly. "Perfect. Get packing, you leave for London in a few days."

Logan really doesn't want to get married to some spoiled British asshole. Especially to someone with a face like James Diamond. He looks like the prettier and obnoxious version of Robert Downey Jr. He's in love with himself, and only himself. On Robert it looks charming and irresistible. On James, it looks ignorant and absolutely rude. He's seen James on the news. He's the party type of king, the kind of king who will do anything for a drink. Logan didn't believe in drinking or partying, for that matter. He hates just the thought of it.

He groans. What is he getting himself into? But it's not like he can disobey his parents. His parents are the reason why he's king. Without them he wouldn't be where he is right now. He really wishes he were a peasant right now.

"Congrats on getting married to Diamond." Kendall, his best friend, laughs.

"You're coming with me."

The blonde shakes his head. "Yeah, no."

"C'mon. Someone has to be there so I don't end up killing him."

"I am not going to England and meeting some conceited asshole."

"You sure?"

Kendall nods. "I stand my ground."

* * *

2 weeks later James finds himself being awaken at the break of dawn.

"Get up, James. They're landing any minute!" His mother says, trying to wake him up.

He groans and pushes his mother's hands away. "Don't they have their own plane? The hell are they doing coming at this bloody hour?"

"James!" She scolds. "Up. Now!"

She slams his door on her way out.

"Fucking Americans." He groans and gets out of his bed.

He pulls on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and makes his way to the backyard where his mother is waiting for him.

"Honestly, James. Couldn't you at least comb your hair?" She frowns, combing it with her fingers.

"Stop!" He backs away from her. "And if he wants to get married to me he should get used to what I look like in the morning."

They wait for 5 minutes before James gets impatient.

"Can I go?" He asks. "The pilot probably fell asleep."

"James…"

But James shakes his head and makes his way back into the palace when he feels a gust of wind almost knock him down. He holds onto the railing and looks up. Sure enough, there was a plane with the name Mitchell across it landing on his lawn. They watch a short man get out of the plane with a tall and lanky man.

He should be nervous, he really should. He's meeting the man he's going to be spending the rest of his life with but he couldn't care less. The man probably wouldn't even be able to put up with James' lifestyle anyway. They get closer and James sees that they're both wearing dress shirts and dress pants with a tie.

Okay, this man definitely _won't _be able to put up with James' lifestyle.

"Welcome, Logan." Ms. Diamond greets. "And?"

"Kendall Knight." The blonde smiles, bowing down. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, your majesty."

Ms. Diamond smiles and beckons his son over. James makes a face and strolls over to the two men. One is extremely short, about Carlos' height with dark brown hair and a tight smile. He looks like someone shoved a stick up his arse, whereas the other one was tall with green eyes, blonde hair, and ridiculous eyebrows. At least this one didn't have a stick up his arse.

"I'm James, though I'm sure you were already aware of that."

"I'm Logan Mitchell." The brunette says. "And this is my friend, Kendall."

"You two must be awfully tired." Ms. Diamond says, walking with them into the palace. "James will show you two where you will be staying."

"Why would they be tired? They didn't fly the plane." James frowns.

"James." His mother says before walking off.

"Alfred will show you were you're gonna be sleeping. I'm going the fuck back to sleep." James smiles and hops off towards the stairs.

Kendall and Logan stare at his retreating back.

"I can't get married to that thing!" Logan blurts out. "He didn't even dress up properly to greet us!"

Kendall shrugs but doesn't say anything. Alfred and a few other butlers walk over to them and pick up their suitcases. He then takes them up to separate rooms. Kendall's directly in front of James' room.

James plops himself down on his king sized bed and falls asleep, dreaming about ways to get rid of the prince and his pretty cute friend.

* * *

k james hates americans, because well, don't the british and the americans hate each other?

idk, im just going with what i see and hear.


	2. Chapter 2

_LoveSparkle_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, of course there will be cargan. what's kames without some cargan? ;)

fast update, i know.

i just had absolutely nothing to do today.

thank you to those who have alerted and favourited. you make me very happy :D

enjoy!

* * *

When James wakes up it's 2 in the afternoon. He sighs happily as he gets out of bed and stretches. He takes his shirt off, throws it onto his bed and walks into his bathroom, where he finds a blonde brushing his hair.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bathroom?" James asks.

The blonde's blushes as his eyes travel down to James toned and defined body. James watches the blonde check him out and smirks. The blonde's eyes immediately shoot up, meeting James' hazel ones.

"I'm Kendall. We met this morning and I couldn't find my bathroom..?"

"Oh, yes. You're Mr. Uptight's friend." James grabs his toothbrush and pushes Kendall out of his bathroom. "You have a bathroom in your room. If you're that blind, ask one of my butlers to show you." And with that he shuts the door in the blonde's face.

Kendall frowns at the door. "Fucking rude."

James brushes his teeth, washes his face, and heads downstairs without bothering to put a shirt on. He walks into the kitchen where he finds Carlos staring at Logan with a dopey grin on his face.

"Morning." James says.

"It's 2 in the afternoon." Logan says, staring at him with bewilderment.

"Your point?" James asks then grins down at the breakfast his chef had the courtesy of making.

He digs into his eggs and bacon while Logan watches. His lips twitch in annoyance but he tries to hide it.

"Couldn't you at least have the decency to put on a shirt?" Logan asks tightly.

"It's my house." James says with his mouth full. "And if you plan on getting married to me, you should get used to seeing me half naked."

"James, hurry up and stuff your face. You have to attend a conference." A woman with red streaks in her dark hair says.

"Is this about the hospital?" James asks. "Because I am not going."

"Her majesty wants you there." She answers.

James groans. "Lucy, c'mon. We've had this ongoing debate for the past year. It's not gonna change any time soon."

Lucy shrugs. "Get dressed. See you in 10."

James rolls his eyes, pushes his plate away and grabs a glass of orange juice.

"What's the conference about?" Logan asks.

"I'll be damned if I know." James shrugs. "I try not to pay attention."

"Then why do you go?"

"Because I'm forced. See ya later, Uptighty."

James gets dressed and follows Lucy into their conference room. He opens the doors and groans inwardly. Everyone he doesn't want to see is sitting and waiting for him.

"Did we cut your sleeping short, your highness?" A fat, bald man named Robert smirks.

Robert used to be Charles Diamond's business partner and now he's James'. James absolutely loathes him. Robert's been trying to do everything in his power to make England see that James isn't fit to run their country. Claims James is still a child and doesn't know anything. James will never understand why or how his father got stuck with this man. Probably has to do with the fact that Robert is his mother's younger brother; an uncle who absolutely hates him.

James purses his lips and is about to fire away an insult when his advisor, Harry, puts a hand on James' shoulder.

"Do not let him get to you, sir." Harry whispers.

James unbuttons his blazer and takes a seat next to his mother.

"Let's get this unnecessary conference over with, shall we." James says.

The men at the table raise their eyebrows.

"What do you mean unnecessary?" Robert asks.

"We've been having the same debate for the past year. I doubt this conference is going to change anyone's perspectives."

"Your father doesn't see this as an unnecessary issue. In fact, he was the one who initiated it." A man says.

"Well why wasn't it put into motion when he was alive?" James asks, glaring at the man. "It's been over 2 years since he passed away and yet, there hasn't been anything to further on this, as you call it, issue."

"Do you want to build the hospital in the poor part of town or not?" Robert asks impatiently.

"If this decision were entirely up to me, there would have been hospitals built in every corner but it's not. And as I recall, you're the one against building the hospital, are you not?" James snarks.

"James." His mother warns.

"I believe we do not need to waste money on another hospital, especially for the poor part of town. There are barely any medical physicians and they're all dying anyway." Robert replies.

James raises his eyebrows. "There aren't enough medical physicians because there aren't enough medical schools. And whose fault is that?"

"Like I said, we don't need to waste money." The fat man shrugs.

"Why my father decided to work with you is beyond my understanding." James spits out in disgust.

"James!" Ms. Diamond scolds.

"And why your father decided to make you king is beyond everyone else's understanding!" Robert says. "You can't run England. You can barely take care of yourself."

James stands up, about to tell the fat man off when Harry looks at him and shakes his head.

"Do not provoke him, your highness. He will only make matters worse."

James looks at his mother, who's staring back at him with a steely glare. James huffs out in annoyance.

"This conference is over. The next time we pick this back up, something productive better happen." James snaps and storms out of the room with Harry, Lucy and his mother following him.

He storms into the family room where Kendall, Logan, and Carlos are all seated. They all stop talking and look up at the raging son and mother.

"James!" Ms. Diamond snaps. "That was erratic behaviour."

"Robert is erratic! He's trying to get rid of me!" James retaliates.

"Well he wouldn't have too if you acted your age."

James takes off his blazer and throws it on the couch. "It has nothing to do with acting my age. He wants to get rid of me so his stupid son can become king!"

"Then don't give England a reason to doubt you." His mother says sternly.

"Is everything alright?" Carlos asks.

"Everything's peachy." James grumbles than orders Alfred to get him his coat.

"James, stop acting like a prince and start acting like a king." His mother says.

"I'm not king! You're not dead, you're still queen!"

"But you're going to become king." She says softly. "And you need to get your act together."

Alfred comes over to them and hands James his coat. He puts it on and tells Lucy to make sure the driver is out front when he's done speaking to his mother.

"Where are you going?" Ms. Diamond asks tiredly.

"To jump off a bridge." James replies flatly then leaves.

Ms. Diamond turns to look at Kendall and Logan. "I'm sorry you two had to witness that."

Logan shakes his head. "No worries. We know what he's like."

"Oh, well alright." She smiles at them and leaves the room.

"Is James always this…childish?" Logan asks Carlos.

The Latino smiles sadly. "He's not as bad as he lets everyone believe."

Logan snorts. "Of course you would say that. You're his best friend."

Carlos stands up. "This may sound rude, your highness, but don't judge anyone before you've been in their shoes. James isn't your typical prince."

Logan looks taken aback but he doesn't let it show. "You're right, he's far worse."

The Latino shakes his head. "He's been through a lot in the past few years that you wouldn't even begin to understand."

"And what exactly has he been through?" The prince asks.

"I'm just saying not to judge him before you walk a mile in his shoes." Carlos replies then bows down. "I'll take your leave, your highness."

He dips his hat and leaves Logan staring at his back.

"I like him." Kendall states.

"Me too, and far too much." Logan sighs.

* * *

"Where do you wish to go, your highness?" Jeffery, their driver asks James.

"The tree house." James answers, taking his Ipad 50 out.

"You're not going to dig up dirt on Logan are you?" Jeeves asks.

"What else is the tree house for?" James snorts.

This tree house as James calls it used to be a garage that he built into his very own secret headquarters. The garage had been abandoned for years and once James found out he would soon become king he put everything in his power to make it his own. He spent days and nights building it with his own hands. Of course, Jeeves and Jeffery told him to hire help but he didn't want anyone to find out about it. And no one had. Jeeves and Jeffery are the only ones aware. Now the old garage is a chic looking boutique that no one is allowed in on the other side of town.

Jeffery parks the limo and they get out, walking into the tree house. James locks the door as they make their way to the back, where all his computers and other technological devices are set up.

He turns on the computers and gets comfortable as he watches Logan flirt with his best friend. Yes, there are cameras set up in the palace and there is a room in the palace where anyone can watch this but James put cameras into every single corner of every room. Places no one else even thinks about.

And right now, Logan is sitting next to Carlos, sitting close and flirting with him. Or trying to flirt with him but Carlos looks slightly annoyed.

"Look," Logan finally sighs. "I'm sorry about what I said regarding James. He just doesn't seem like the type of person who gives a crap about his country."

"And like I said," Carlos says politely. "don't judge before you walk in his shoes."

James smiles softly. Carlos is and always will be the best friend James could ever ask for. He always sees the best in people, whether or not they deserve it and he's always, always puts James first.

"What about his life is so messed up that you're willing to defend him?" Logan asks impatiently.

"I'm sure if James were speaking to Kendall right now and telling him that you cannot run your country, Kendall would stick up for you because he knows you better than your own parents do. Just like I know more about James than anyone else does."

Logan frowns, at loss for words. Carlos pulls out a book and commences reading.

"Why are you trying to dig up your husband's past?" Jeeves asks.

"There's no way I'm getting married to that thing." James scoffs. "Too damn uptight."

"Well, anyway, his ex-girlfriend is a call girl and that's pretty much it." Jeeves says, passing an Ipad to James.

"An actual call girl?" James takes the Ipad and flips through some pictures. "Oh, she's pretty cute."

"He also wants absolutely nothing to do with the Chinese." Jeffery speaks up. "Claims it's none of his business they're making nuclear bombs."

"It will become his business when they blow up his country." James says, putting the Ipad on the desk and taking his phone out. It's his mother calling.

"Yes, mum." He answers.

"Where are you? Get home this instant."

"Okay, see you in a few." He hangs up and motions for Jeffrey to start up the car.

When he gets home his mother sends him a text tell him he needs to get dressed because he's having dinner with Mitchell. He groans but doesn't bother changing out of the suit he wore this morning. He goes to the balcony situated right outside of the living room where he finds Logan _and_ Kendall waiting for him.

"Are we having a double date or something?" James asks as he takes his seat across from Logan. "Because if we are I think it's only fair that I invite Carlos."

"You know, he's right." Kendall says awkwardly. "I should get going."

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm sure Logan needs his babysitter wherever he goes." James smiles sweetly.

Kendall opens his mouth to tell the prince he isn't Logan's babysitter but Logan beats him to it.

"He is not my babysitter." Logan snaps.

"Really?" James takes a sip of his wine. "Because you had to bring him out here and have him accompany you to this dinner. If he isn't a babysitter than what is he?"

"He's my friend."

"Hmh." James nods and turns around.

He sees Carlos watching him and a huge grins breaks out over his face. He tells Carlos to join them but the Latino furiously shakes his head. James rolls his eyes but decides to let it go.

"Why are you here Logan?" James asks, taking his fork and knife and cutting his steak. "Why'd you leave your call girl for a man you can't stand?"

Kendall's eyes widen and Logan pales.

"And don't say she isn't a call girl because we all know that she is. Why'd you leave the woman that you love for me?" James continues. "We can have peace between our countries without having to get married."

"My parents want me to get married to you and I will not disobey them." Logan answers calmly. "And Camille is not a call girl."

"Very well then." James stands up. "You want to get married to me, you're gonna have to put up with my lifestyle and loosen the fuck up."

"What does that mean?" Kendall asks.

"We're going clubbing." James winks.

Logan's eyes widen. "No!"

But James ignores him and walks over to Carlos. "Let's go, Carlitos. We've got clubs to hit up."

The Latino bites on his bottom lip. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Nonsense!" James snaps his fingers. "Alfred, tell Jeffery to bring out the car. Logan, Blondie, get dressed!"

"You can't force us!" Logan argues.

"Oh, but I can." James smiles. "You see all these men? They work for me and they will forcefully dress you and carry you out to the car if you don't do it yourself."

Logan frowns and huffs but he does as he's told and gets dressed, Kendall in tow.

"James-" Carlos starts to say.

"C'mon, this is the perfect opportunity for you and Logan to get sexually intimate."

"I don't want-"

"Save it, Carlitos. You know I know you better than anyone." He smirks and walks to the foyer where they wait for Kendall and Logan.

James gets into the car first, pulling Kendall in after him so Carlos and Logan can sit next to each other. Logan grudgingly gets into the car and sulks.

"This night, my friends, will be a night you will never forget." James smirks.

"We aren't your friends." Logan snaps.

"Be nice or I'll leave you alone at the club to fend for yourself." James says sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

here's your christmas present!

im on a roll this week but don't get used to it.

_AkireAlev_, lol yeah. a little far fetched but it is in the future.

this is probably the longest chapter ive ever written.

enjoy!

* * *

James wakes up with a pounding headache and arms wrapped around him. He turns over, hoping it's the blonde but he it isn't. It's the uptight brunette staring at him with his eyes about to burst out of its sockets. He screams and scrambles to get out of James' bed which only results in him falling onto the ground and groaning. James gets out of his bed and runs a hand through his messy hair.

"What the hell happened last night?" Logan yells then immediately regrets it when the pounding in his head gets worse.

"I don't remember." James shrugs.

Logan opens his mouth to yell again but James stops him by putting a hand over the brunette's mouth.

"Don't yell. You have a hangover and yelling's only gonna make it worse." James says, removing his hand and scratching the back of his neck. "You've never gotten a hangover have you?"

"I don't' see the point in drinking." Logan answers bitterly.

"Get outta my room." James says as he walks into his bathroom.

James takes a long hot shower and doesn't get out until his headache subsides. After he's done he pulls on his pyjamas and walks to the kitchen, passing by Logan's room and overhearing his conversation on his way.

"I'm sorry, mother!" He says into the phone. "It's not my fault. You two made me move out here and are making me get married to this barbarian. He wants to 'loosen me up'. Send the jet, I'm coming home!"

He pauses a few minutes to listen to his parents then gets right back at whisper-yelling.

"No, mother!" He hisses. "I am not giving him another chance. I do not like him."

"Well, I can't stand you either." James mutters and moves past his room.

He's about to walk into the kitchen when he sees Robert speaking to his mother. He stops in his tracks and listens to their conversation.

"Did you see the newspapers, Brooke!?" Robert yells. "Your incompetent, good for nothing son is on the cover. As always."

"Robert, don't you dare!" Ms. Diamond snaps.

"What is he teaching young males huh? To grind up on whatever piece of meat they find?!" He roars. "He's not capable of running this country. Set him straight or be prepared for a mob."

He hears his uncle storm out. Once he's disappeared, James takes a peek. His mother is sitting on a chair and rubbing her temple. She looks tired, so worn out and James feels a pang of guilt. This is his fault. His mother is growing old and not in peace because of him. Her shoulders are now shaking and it makes James want to take the night back.

"Mum…" He says softly, putting a hand on her shoulder but she flinches away from him.

"James, I've had enough." She says, tears pouring and disappointment clear on her features. "Your reputation has always been on the line but putting Logan in your situation?"

"Mum-"

She shakes her head. "Get your act together or you won't be king." She gets up and brushes past him.

James slumps down on a chair and lets himself sulk. He isn't the party type of person, he really isn't. He's just been in his father's shadow since the day he was born. Mr. Diamond cared about politics and how to make England a better place to live in. He cared about money and other countries. He cared about his wife, sometimes, but he didn't care about his son. Not once did he stick around to play cars or toy trains with him. He'd never even said 'I love you' to his son. Sometimes James wondered if Mr. Diamond was in fact his father or if he was simply adopted. His father didn't give him the attention he deserved. Didn't praise him when he was the top student in his class. Mr. Diamond was more focused on his own life than his son's. James couldn't stand that. He was always lonely, always looking to his father but his father never cared enough. The only person he had was Carlos but Carlos wasn't his father.

James started to disobey and rebel at the age of 14, hoping it would elicit some sort of response from his father but it never did. Mr. Diamond always managed to do damage control. That was until he reached 16; the age he went out of control. He started to party and have sex with whoever was willing. He went out and got drunk and did everything he could to piss his dad off. It worked. Partying was the only thing that got his father's attention. He hated the taste of alcohol but he put up the charade because it got his father to speak to him. It mostly consisted of scolding but he was at least acknowledging the fact that he had a son to discipline. He tried to stop after his father died but partying had become a daily occurrence that he didn't know how to stop.

"You have ruined my life!" Logan yells, throwing a newspaper at James.

The prince catches it and looks at the cover. Robert was right. There he is on the cover, grinding against the blonde.

"Turn the page!"

James turns the page and there's a blown up picture of Logan and Carlos grinding as well. Carlos and Kendall walk into the kitchen as James lets the newspaper drop.

"Was this your way of trying to get rid of me?!" Logan screams. "Because it's working."

James stares down at his feet and lets Logan yell at him but only for a few seconds. Yes, this had been his plan to get rid of Logan and so far it seems to be working.

Carlos walks over to him and gently asks "you okay?"

"It's all over the news!" Logan continues. "I'm getting calls from everyone! You have ruined my reputation!"

"Oh yeah, because getting married to a call girl wasn't gonna do shit to your image!" James snaps.

Logan collapses. "Oh my god. My life is over. The news is all over America and I'm pretty sure everyone here will try and burn me alive."

"You're overreacting." James snorts.

This time he took it too far. Kendall had always seen James on the news partying but it was never with someone important. It was usually the people he found in the clubs. But this time, not only is James' reputation on the line (like always) but so is Logan's and Carlos'. Carlos can lose his place in the military and Logan can lose his title as king. Carlos is a lieutenant and once they see what he's been up to, they could demote him. People in America love James but they wouldn't want him to run their country and once they all see what Logan did last night, they won't want him running. All of their lives were on the line, except for the blonde's. Kendall isn't worried about himself; he has nothing to lose. His sister, Katie, actually called him and congratulated him for finally getting some. He rolled his eyes and told her nothing happened. He actually remembers more than he'd like to.

Kendall looks at James, noticing remorse evident upon the prince's features and his eyes full of guilt and regret. Maybe he's been wrong about James all along. The prince looks like he's disgusted with himself. He suddenly feels pity for him.

Kendall pulls Logan back up to his feet and says, "hey, relax. It will all blow over."

Logan frowns and starts to yell again when James tunes him out.

"I'm gonna go see Skye." James tells his best friend.

"Of course." Carlos smiles softly. "I'll take care of them."

"Thanks." James leaves the kitchen to get dressed.

"Where's he going?!" Logan snaps.

"C'mon, Logan." Carlos says, leading him in the opposite direction.

James changes into a t-shirt and jeans and tells Jeeves to get the car. He opens his door and finds Kendall fidgeting with his fingers.

"If you want to yell at me too, let it wait. I have to be somewhere." James says.

Kendall looks up and shakes his head. "No, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"What? You're not gonna lecture me on how I ruined your reputation as well?"

"Are you kidding?" The blonde laughs. "I've been getting messages from people that have ignored me since childhood, claiming they all want to be my best friend."

"Well, I'm glad you're getting something good out of it." James replies dryly.

"Something great, actually. Everyone in America adores you."

"Yeah, well no one here does." James says quietly.

Kendall looks into James eyes and sees so many emotions that he feels it bursting out in him. He swallows. James looks so vulnerable. He looks like a child. Kendall averts his gaze, unable to look at him for he is feeling very guilty. He had the pretty prince pegged out all wrong.

James coughs. "I gotta go."

"Want someone to accompany you?" Kendall asks hopefully.

James isn't half as bad as Kendall thought and just looking at him makes the blonde want to get to know the prince better.

"Maybe next time, that is if you two don't pack up and leave." James answers then without bothering to wait for Kendall's reply, he leaves.

He gets into the car and tells Jeeves to drive. In a matter of short minutes they're in front of an orphanage. He tells Jeeves to keep a lookout as he steps inside.

"Ah, Prince James, it's great to see you!" Adele, the woman who runs the place, smiles.

He smiles back. "How are you?"

"Great, Skyler's in her room."

James nods his thanks and walks up the stairs. He softly knocks on the door and waits for the little girl to answer.

"Who is it?" Her angelic voice calls out.

James swallows. "It's Uncle Jamie!"

He hears little footsteps run towards the door and the door open. Her entire face lights up as she sets eyes on James. Just one look at her and all his worries and troubles automatically disappear. If there's one person who can make James feel less shitty, it's her. He bends down and picks the little girl up.

"I missed you, Uncle Jamie!" She whispers, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"I missed you more, baby." He says, holding back tears and stroking the 3 year old's light brown hair.

He walks over to her bed and sits down. She lets go of him and kisses his cheek.

"So, how's my baby girl?" James smiles, ruffling the girl's hair.

"She wants you visit more." She pouts.

"Hey, c'mon Skyler. You know I try my best." James says, feeling even guiltier than he was this morning. "I love you, you know that right?"

She looks at him with her big hazel eyes and nods solemnly. "You love me more than anyone."

James grins and pulls a lock of her brown hair. "So, tell me about your day."

"I made a friend today!" She beams. "His name's William."

"Oh? Is William as sweet as you are?"

She giggles and shakes her head.

"You're right. No one's as sweet as you are." James says, kissing her cheek.

"James, we have to get going. Your mum wants you home." Jeeves says from the door then smiles at Skye. "Hey, Skye! How are you?"

She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. "You leaving?"

James sighs sadly. "I have too, baby girl."

"You visit real soon?" She asks hopefully.

"As soon as I can."

"Promise?" The little girl asks, sticking out her pinky.

James crosses his pinky over hers. "I promise."

He gives her one last kiss and leaves with Jeeves.

"I can't keep doing this." James tells Jeeves once they're in the car.

"But you can't tell your mother either." Jeeves says and starts to drive to the direction of the palace.

"Why does she want me home anyway? I have nothing important to do today."

"You have to attend the charity gala."

The prince groans. "Why do people even show up? It's not like they give a shit."

Jeeves shrugs. "Ms. Diamond wants to show Logan off to everybody."

"They actually decided to stay?" James asks.

"I guess."

* * *

James is standing with Logan, Carlos, and Kendall with a drink occupying his hand. He's never been so bored. He hates these functions. People who come to these charity galas pay more for their outfits of the night than they do for the charity itself. It's also full of stuck up and obnoxious assholes who think they're richer and better than everyone else. People stand around in their little cliques and talk shit about the others around them, every single fucking year. It's like they don't get tired of talking about other people's lives that have no concern with them.

James looks around and wants to stab himself. It's the same faces every single year. He wants to get the hell out of here and do something with this night, something that isn't putting him to sleep.

"Why don't you mingle with anyone?" Logan rudely asks James.

So far, a few people have come over to them to congratulate them but others shied away from James' glare.

"Because I've been mingling with them since the day I got out of my mum's vagina." James answers.

Logan makes a strangled noise and shoots James the dirtiest look he can muster.

"What?" James asks. "You came out of your mum's vagina too."

Logan sets his drink down and calmly storms off, Carlos following him closely so he doesn't do anything irrational.

"Logan wants to give you another chance, you should let him." Kendall says.

James snorts. "He's only staying for Carlos."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I couldn't care less. I don't like your friend just as much as he doesn't like me." The prince shrugs.

James notices Kendall smile from the corner of his eye. He uses this opportunity to check the blonde out, and I mean really check him out. James hasn't paid attention to them since they came here but he's going to change that. He turns his head and looks at the blonde, his jaw going slacked just for a moment. Kendall's actually really cute, especially now, when he's dressed up. He looks amazing in a Dolce & Gabbana suit. He wants to kiss him. Kendall turns his head and catches James looking at him. He blushes slightly and James grins. He can get lost in the blonde's mesmerizing green eyes. How did he not notice how attractive Kendall is before? He really wishes it was Kendall that he woke up to this morning and not his stupid friend.

Kendall looks at him questioningly.

"You clean up nice." James winks.

"Thanks." The blonde squeaks out. "You too."

"Hello, James." A blonde man grins, walking over to where Kendall and the prince are.

James groans. "What do you want?"

"Your crown."

"Kendall, this prick is my cousin, Nick." James introduces then says "there's no way in hell you're getting my crown."

"This may be your way of damage control but once they all see the video; you won't be king."

"This isn't damage control." James says flatly. "We've been having charity galas since we were born and once England sees how dumb you really are; there's no chance they'll allow you to become king."

"We'll see about that!"

James rolls his eyes and asks Kendall, "wanna get outta here?"

"And go where?" The blonde answers.

"Just follow me."

"Okay..?"

When James is sure his mother can't stop him he swiftly makes a dash for the doors. Once he realizes Kendall's right behind him he picks up his pace. They take a bunch of stairs until they're on the roof of the palace. Their palace is situated far away from the town, away from the stores and other houses but it's peaceful and calming. It's surrounded by millions of trees and it's the only place where you can see the stars clearly.

"What is this? Your make out place?" Kendall jokes.

James laughs and takes a seat on the ground, resting his back against the wall. "This is my sanctuary."

Kendall sits next to James and they both look up at the stars.

"My sister would freak out if she knew I was sitting next you_ and_ under the stars." Kendall says.

"Oh yeah? How old is she?"

"16 and absolutely in love with you."

"Well, I don't blame her." James smirks.

They sit in silence, enjoying each other's company until Kendall ruins it.

"What are you trying to prove?" The blonde asks.

James raises his eyebrows. "Nothing?"

"I know you regret last night. What I don't understand is why. You party all the time."

James is quiet for a very long time that Kendall thinks he isn't going to reply.

"I guess-" Kendall starts to say but is cut off.

"Just because I party doesn't mean I enjoy it." James says.

"Then why do it?"

The prince shrugs. "Out of habit."

Kendall opens his mouth to say something when he catches a glimpse of something big and black. He turns his head fully and his jaw drops. James follows his gaze and smiles. There's a grand piano, smack dab in the middle of the roof.

"Why do you have a piano up here?!" Kendall asks, standing up and rushing over to it.

James gets up and follows him. The blonde opens the cover and runs his hands over the keyboards.

"Do you mind if I play something?" Kendall asks, his entire face lighting up.

All James can think about is how gorgeous Kendall looks in the moonlight as he nods his yes. Kendall sits down and starts playing. The prince watches Kendall close his eyes and get lost in the notes he's playing. His fingers move flawlessly and ever so graciously over the long ivory keys, making the most magical sounds James has ever heard. James isn't a piano expert but he doesn't have to be to know that Kendall is pouring his heart into this piece. The prince sits next to the blonde, closes his eyes and lets the music seep into his body and slowly spread throughout his veins. He lets the music consume his mind, relaxing him, a feeling he's foreign to. He feels so peaceful, so at ease that he doesn't notice Kendall's eyes on him. He sways with the music, feeling the crisp September breeze flow through his hair, and wishes this never comes to an end.

Kendall looks at James with a tiny smile creeping his face. He's never seen anyone so passionate about music, let alone piano music. Nowadays people rarely played the piano. They don't even sell them anymore so it's refreshing to see someone who not only owns one but also enjoys the harmonious music it brings. The prince looks absolutely serene. Kendall wants nothing more than to run his fingers through James' fluffy hair and kiss him until he can't breathe.

He really had pegged James all wrong.

James looks so into it that he doesn't want to end but he can't play forever so he ends it with a big finish a couple of minutes later. That doesn't stop James from swaying, though. He keeps going until Kendall puts a gentle hand on his arm. The prince's eyes snap open.

"You play very well." James says, his voice hoarse.

"Thanks." Kendall replies shyly. "Do you want to play something?"

The prince coughs. "I don't know how to play."

Kendall frowns. "Then why do you own a piano?"

"I've always wanted to learn."

The blonde smiles and offers "I can teach you."

"I'd like that. Thanks."

They look at each other, both of them unable to read the other. The prince's eyes travel down to Kendall's full pink lips. He sucks in a breath and leans in only to be interrupted by Carlos.

"Your mum's having a shit fit!" He says out of breath.

James jerks away from Kendall and looks over at Carlos.

"Guests are leaving and you're not there to bid them goodbye with Logan." The Latino explains.

"God." James groans, rolling his eyes. "I guess I should get going then."

James gets up and leaves without a second glance at Kendall.

"You coming?" Carlos asks Kendall.

The blonde looks at him and nods. "Sure, later."

Carlos nods and follows James to the foyer where the prince stands next to Logan and bids the guests a goodnight.

"Don't chase this one away." A blonde woman winks.

James just gives her a look but doesn't reply. Once everyone leaves James turns to his mother.

"Why are we the ones hosting this bullshit party?" He asks.

"I've had enough. Goodnight." She sighs and walks up to her bedroom.

James looks at Carlos. "Hey, can you let Logan and I speak?"

Logan's eyes go wide as he pleads Carlos not to leave but the Latino smiles and nods.

"I want to apologize for what happened." James says.

"An apology isn't going to take last night back!" Logan snaps.

"I'm not asking you to accept it! I'm just doing it so I don't feel guilty."

"Well you should!" The uptight prince frowns.

James rolls his eyes. "If you wanna get into Carlos' pants you're gonna have to get along with me."

Logan turns bright red and squeaks. "I don't want to get into his pants."

"I'm his best friend." James says. "He's not gonna want to choose between you or me. So stop being a dick."

"Then start acting your age!"

"Then start acting your age!" The taller prince mimics childishly.

Logan lets out a frustrated noise and glares at James.

"See ya later." James rolls his eyes and walks down to the basement.

He sheds his suit and puts on a pair of sweatpants and his hockey jersey. He turns on his surround sound system then puts his skates on. He grabs his hockey stick and steps into the rink, letting the music around him pump him up.

James loves hockey, has since he was 3 years old. Mr. Diamond never approved, of course. He believed hockey was too _American_ and that the true sport for the English is football. James didn't enjoy football. It didn't give him the same adrenaline rush as hockey did. All you did in football was chase after a ball, in the grass. Hockey's violent and fun. It takes agility, a lot of skill and hard work to be a hockey player. It's intense and competitive, everything a sport needs and should have but football didn't have that. And James was never really attracted to the idea of kicking a white soccer ball around. But of course, his father was disappointed in him when he chose hockey, like he always was when James chose to do something.

James shakes thoughts about his dad out of his head and starts to play until the wee hours of the morning, Kendall's face occasionally popping up in his mind.

* * *

i made ms. diamond nice.

because i honestly dont think she's that bad even if she was a wretch in big time moms.

i actually really like her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cookie Monster Giggles,_ this is kames centered so there will only be cargan on the side. im sorry! but i will definitely try to depict them more in the story.

k so this chapter is just about james and his relationship with carlos and two of his workers.

so in other words, sort of useless, depending on how you want to look at it really.

but enjoy!

* * *

Carlos searches the whole mansion for James, unable to find him anywhere. He's about to ask Jeeves when it hits him. He goes down to the basement and sure enough, there he is, sweaty and red faced _and_ still skating.

"James!" He calls out but the prince doesn't even turn around.

The music is too loud for anyone to hear so Carlos goes into the bathroom and changes into a pair of sweatpants and jersey. He puts on a pair of skates, grabs a hockey stick and joins his best friend on the rink. They've both always been a huge fan of hockey and it was originally Carlos' idea to get a rink built in the mansion. Mr. Diamond wouldn't hear of it but James' mum went behind her husband and had the ice rink built. The basement has become their own arena where they come to let out all their frustration and every other emotion they've kept inside. James hasn't stepped into the rink since he found out about Skye and his father's death. But judging by the way he's aggressively hitting the puck and violently skating around, Carlos can tell he's letting everything he's built up in the past 4 years out.

Carlos smiles sadly. He hasn't been this worked up since his parents told him he couldn't go to college for engineering. It took Carlos an entire month to get him to speak to anyone. Well, there's only one way to cheer the prince up, even if bad news follows right after. He runs into James, stealing the puck and shooting it into the net. He turns around and grins at James' shocked expression.

"Oh you're on!" James yells.

"You know you can't beat me!" Carlos winks.

"We'll see!" James says then runs for the puck.

They play for a couple of minutes, James winning by 2 points. They sit down on the bleachers, breathing heavily and wiping sweat from their faces and necks.

"So what was that about me not being able to beat you?" James asks, turning the music down.

Carlos rolls his eyes. "I let you win."

The prince laughs. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure."

James sits in silence as Carlos goes into the bathroom and changes into his normal clothes.

"How long have you been here?" He asks once he comes out.

"Since last night." James answers.

"No wonder you look like shit."

James snorts and playfully shoves the Latino.

"No seriously," he says gently. "you need some rest."

The prince shakes his head. "How bad is it?"

"Well, I'm the best lieutenant they ever had so I'm all good but some of the guys believe America's gonna want to start another war because of you." Carlos answers honestly. "But the other half don't give a shit and still love you."

"What about my mum?"

"She left for vacation this morning."

James sighs and leans against the bleachers. "Maybe it'd be best for all of us if I just step down."

"Have you gone mental?!"

"I can't be king and still be with Skye."

"Yes you can, if you just man up and tell your mum about her."

"Oh right. Then have her kill me." James says sarcastically. "Sounds good."

"Your dad's gone. Your mum isn't half as bad."

"She might accept it but you know Robert's gonna do everything in his power to make me seem like I'm the bad guy."

"The only way this is gonna blow over is if you set up the hospital and open up at least one more medical school."

"And let's not forget the orphanage." James adds. "But I can't do any of that. I'm not king, just a stupid spoiled prince."

"But you're next in line. They have to listen to you."

"They only person who can force them is the queen."

"Yes, but her majesty isn't here." Carlos smirks. "Which means, you're in charge."

James goes quiet as he debates it. Building the hospital and a school _and_ making the orphanage a better place to live in would show everyone James isn't as bad as he lets everyone believe. It would also give him the perfect excuse to spend more time with Skye.

"And if everything happens in time for your mum to come back, she'll be so bloody proud of you." Carlos continues. "You can finally show her and everyone else how capable you really are."

"Your highness," Jeeves says from the door. "Kendall and Prince Logan would like to have a word with you."

"Very well." James sighs.

Jeeves lets them in only to have them gape at what the basement really is.

"Your-Yo-Your basement is an arena!" Logan stutters out.

"It's nothing special." James shrugs.

"Can we play?!" Logan asks, his entire face lighting up.

James eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. "You play hockey?"

"We both do." Kendall replies. "Or used too. I can't anymore because I busted my knee."

"And my parents believe it's too violent of a sport."

"Well, help your-" Before James can finish his sentence Logan and Kendall are already putting skates on and grabbing hockey sticks.

"I hope Kendall doesn't fuck up his knee." Carlos says as he watches them.

"I hate Logan less now." James comments, watching Kendall flawlessly glide across the ice.

"He's cute isn't he?" Carlos asks dreamily.

"Made any moves on him yet?"

Carlos shakes his head. "I can't do that. He's getting married to you."

"But you can. See, no one knows when my mum's coming back. All you have to do is woo him and he'll be yours in no time."

"What about her majesty?"

"Mum can't force Logan to marry me if he doesn't want too."

"James, you know no one says no to Brooke Diamond."

"Well, it's time someone did."

"Hey James!" Kendall shouts. "Wanna show us what you got?"

Carlos doesn't give time for James to answer. "He can't. He's got to go to sleep."

"What? You didn't sleep last night?" Logan asks rudely.

"You're in my rink. And if you talk to me like that it will be your last time in my arena." James snaps.

"Okay, hey. Go to bed." Carlos says gently. "You didn't sleep at all last night."

"It's not gonna be like last time." James argues.

"You mean when you didn't get out of the arena for over two weeks? You almost killed yourself!"

"Fine!" James says. "I'm going."

He throws his skates off and leaves the arena with Jeeves holding his last night's clothes. Once they get to James' room Jeeves throws his clothes into the hamper for one of the maids to put it in the wash later and James throws himself onto his bed.

"Your highness, if I might suggest something?" Jeeves asks.

"Jeev, how many times have I told you not to call me your highness?" James asks, his face buried into his pillow. "We're friends."

"Out of habit." Jeeves laughs. "But Carlos is right. Opening the hospital, a school and expanding the orphanage will definitely get the people on your side."

"Maybe having the people on my side isn't the best thing. I should just drop being a king and finally go to school." James mumbles.

"Are you trying to make me quit?!" Jeeves nearly shouts.

James flips over to look at him and frowns. "What?"

"Generations and generations of my family have been working for the Diamonds. We're practically family, you can't do this to me! If you let go of the crown I'm going to have to work for Nick. Nick is not a Diamond and he's ignorant. I do not want to work for Nick."

"Nick is a Diamond..."

"Not your kind of Diamond and he's still ignorant!" Jeeves frowns.

"So quit." James replies simply.

"I can't quit! My parents will have my head."

"So don't quit."

"What about your mum, huh? The second Nick becomes king you know they're going to kick her out of the castle."

James sighs, covering his head with the comforter. "Can I just sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess. You haven't slept since last night have you?" Jeeves asks softly.

"Neither did you."

Jeeves groans. "I know. I couldn't get any."

James throws his comforter onto him and shifts over so there's plenty of room for Jeeves to join him. He smiles at Jeeves and pats down on the empty part of the mattress. The butler's eyebrows shoot up as he shakes his head.

"Aw, c'mon. We used to always do it when we were kids."

"We're not kids anymore!"

James frowns and orders. "I am your prince. You will get in this bed."

"You said we were friends."

"I'm still your prince."

Jeeves hesitates before lying down next to James. The prince throws the comforter on top of them and breathes.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" James asks.

"Alfred and I got into a fight again, you?"

"What do you mean you? You know what happened yesterday."

"Yeah but it had a bigger effect than we expected."

James shrugs nonchalantly. "I guess it's because I kinda see my dad in Logan."

"How so?"

"Knock, knock!" Lucy grins from the door. "Having a slumber party without me? I'm offended."

"Close the door before you jump in and ruin our moment, would you?" James says.

Lucy winks, closes James' door shut and makes herself comfortable on James' left side. She grabs one end of the comforter and pulls it on top of her. She tucks herself in, curling into James' side.

"So, what are we talking about?" She asks.

"Alfred and Jeeves got into a fight again."

"Oh yeah. He was mumbling about something like that. Which reminds me, he was looking for you."

Jeeves groans and sinks further down into the mattress. He covers his face with the comforter and mutters a goodnight.

"You gotta fix your shit before your mum gets home." Lucy says quietly.

James groans. "I know."

"You have to stop comparing yourself to everyone else, okay?"

James looks at her only to have her staring right back.

"What makes you think that?" he grumbles.

She rolls her eyes and smacks his chest. "I've known you since before you were born."

The prince makes a face. "How does that work?"

Lucy just laughs, pecking his cheek with a kiss. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bright and early."

She tries to leave but James grabs onto her waist and pulls her back down. He wraps his arms around her as she tries to wiggle away.

"I need my cuddle buddy."

She elbows him in the stomach but he doesn't even flinch. "You have Kendall for that now."

James snorts and hugs her tighter. "Yeah right."

The woman sighs, defeated, and lets herself fall into a sweet slumber, her prince's arms wrapped around her. James kisses the top of her forehead and mutters a thanks before he too, dozes off.

* * *

dont get your panties in a bunch.

jeeves, lucy, and carlos are the closest friends james has.

they dont have romantic feelings toward each othaaa, meaning kames will happen one way or the other. james is just really comfortable with them.

comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed as them.

i apologize for this chapter wasnt much.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ozzy And Daniel_,_ Cookie Monster Giggles,_ oh wow thank you. that means a lot, honestly.

still kinda iffy about this chapter.

wrote it and rewrote it at least 5 times. #sigh.

enjoy if you can!

* * *

James wakes up in the middle of the night, sandwiched between Jeeves and Lucy. They're hugging the prince tightly, Jeeves and Lucy's legs tangled up on top of his. He groans. There's no way he's going to be able to get out of this without waking them up. He closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep, only he can't. He stares up at the ceiling for an hour before he gets fed up. He bites his lip as he looks around for a way to escape. He looks at their hands and realizes they aren't hugging him. They're hugging each other. James is just in the way. He takes a deep breath and slowly wiggles his way downward when Jeeves tightens his hold and now James' won't be able to fit.

"God, Jeev." James mutters.

But he turns his head and keeps wiggling, finally reaching the edge of the bed. His head is almost out from under their legs when Lucy moans in her sleep and flips over to her other side.

"Really?" James says flatly as he stands up. "You couldn't do that before?"

He grabs a sweater, his cellphone and leaves, closing the door behind him. He makes his way to the balcony where he finds Kendall staring out into the night sky. Before he can talk himself out of leaving the blonde alone, he takes a stroll and stands next to him.

"You're awake." Kendall states.

"I am."

"You slept for 18 hours straight."

James looks at him and smirks. "You keeping tabs on me?"

Kendall blushes and turns away, muttering "no, why would I do that."

"So what are you doing up at" he takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the time. "4 am."

Kendall shrugs. "Couldn't sleep."

They stand in silence, watching the stars shinning bright over their heads. James has always loved a night sky full of twinkling stars. It's calming, tranquil, and it makes the world seem less maddening. One of the main reasons James spends most of his time on the roof, his sanctuary as he calls it. Looking up at a sky filled with bright little lights makes James forget about everything going on in his life. It clears his mind, and makes him feel at ease. He can spend hours on end staring up at the night sky.

"I could stare at the stars all night." Kendall whispers, his eyes glimmering underneath the stars light.

James smiles but doesn't say anything.

"I never got to see much in America. I lived in the city." Kendall explains. "I'd occasionally go to Logan's to see them but I spent most of my time downtown."

"What did you do?" James asks.

"I worked two jobs. One was teaching piano to little kids, and the second was being a hockey coach at my old high school."

"So why'd you come here?"

"Logan was terrified to come here alone."

James rolls his eyes. "I'm not _that_ bad."

Kendall laughs and James' heart flutters at the harmonious sound. He turns his head and looks at the blonde, noticing dimples. James feels himself smiling. He's always been sucker for dimples. Kendall slowly stops laughing but there's still a small smile playing on his lips, his eyes finding the stars once again. James legs move toward Kendall before he can stop himself, like some magnetic force. He takes a couple of more steps until he's so close that if he leans in just a tad, his lips will meet Kendall's cheek. But the blonde doesn't seem to notice, he's too lost in his own thoughts. James watches Kendall, suddenly having the urge to stroke the blonde's cheek. He's about to give into his urge when Kendall turns his head, making their lips brush for a brief moment. The blonde's eyes widen as he takes a step back.

"I'm sorry." He stutters out.

James dismisses it with a hand. "Fault's all mine."

He takes a step away from the blonde and stares out at the sky, mentally cursing himself. Leaning in so close to him probably wasn't the best idea. _Great, now you scared him._

Kendall touches his lips and smiles shyly, still feeling the light touch of James' lips. He wants to do it again but when he looks at James, he notices the prince having an inner turmoil. Clearly, he hadn't planned for that to happen.

"I should get-" James blurts out the same time Kendall says "Carlos asked Logan out."

James starts walking but stops and turns to stare a the blonde.

He blinks. "Really?"

Kendall smiles and nods. "Yeah, and Logan said yes."

"Mhm, he finally took my advice." James says proudly.

"You told Carlos to go after Logan?"

James nods. "Without me he wouldn't have made a move. I'm glad he did."

"But what about the marriage?"

"Why force two people who can't stand each other to get married?" James shrugs as he walks out of the balcony but calls over his shoulder. "Want some ice cream?"

"I guess." Kendall says and follows James down to the kitchen.

James fixes up two bowls of Ben&Jerry's double fudge chocolate with a lot of chocolate sauce, hands one to Kendall with a spoon then takes a seat in front of him.

"This is too much." Kendall says, staring down the bowl.

"Eat up, you're so scrawny." James teases.

Kendall looks up and narrows his eyes at the prince but James just winks and digs in. Kendall looks down at his bowl and shrugs. It won't kill him.

"So, do you have a call girl?" James casually asks.

Kendall can't help but roll his eyes. "Get off Logan's back and no. I don't have a call girl or a call guy."

"So you're saying you're single?"

Kendall nods. "What about you? You and Lucy got something going on?"

James arches an eyebrow. "Lucy is the sister I never had."

Just then Carlos comes bursting through the doors, looking distraught and all over the place.

"You alright, mate?" James asks.

"Oh perfect!" He snarks sarcastically. "I asked Logan out. Why did I ask Logan out!? We can't be seen in public! Where am I supposed to take him? I can-"

"What do you mean you can't be seen in public with him?" Kendall asks, breaking Carlos' ramble.

"He's supposed to get married to me. If people see him with another man they're going to think he's a two-timer and then you both will be banned from this country." James explains, not looking up from the ice cream.

Carlos grabs James' bowl and spoon and proceeds to stuff his face.

"Hey." James frowns but lets his best friend have it.

"What am I supposed to do?" Carlos yells.

"1, calm down!" James says. "And 2, just make a romantic candle light dinner on the balcony."

"You think he'd like that?" Carlos asks hopefully.

James shrugs. "What's better than an intimate setting where you can get to know each other? Plus, he doesn't seem the type to go out. You know what happened last time."

"He'd love it." Kendall says, his eyes on James.

"Add in some music and ask him to dance before dinner is served." James finishes. "Then after dinner, while you both are staring up at the sky, take his hand and share personal stories."

Kendall blinks, the spoon dropping from his hand and onto the floor. James is a romantic. Kendall would have never thought. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to make his date feel special. He looks like the kind of person to pleasure himself rather than others. It makes him 10 times more attractive in Kendall's eyes.

Carlos grins, grabbing James' face and placing a wet one on his cheek.

"Thank you!" He grins and walks off.

James makes a face and wipes the ice cream off his face, muttering "and people say he's the romantic one."

"So," Kendall coughs. "have you always been a hopeless romantic?"

"Only to those I like." He winks at Kendall and puts his bowl in the sink. "I'm gonna see if I can get some sleep. Goodnight."

He gets off the stool and starts walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight." Kendall calls out.

* * *

"So, what are you gonna do?" Lucy asks James.

James, Lucy, Harry, Jeeves, and Carlos are sitting in the living room, discussing what they need to do in order for James to win over the people.

"To be entirely honest, I don't bloody know." James sighs in exasperation.

"Okay, we can figure it out but you stepping down is _not_ an option." Lucy says firmly.

"Honestly," Carlos speaks up. "your mum will have a shit fit if you decide to step down."

"They're right." Says Harry.

They all look at him expectantly, waiting for him to say the name that's on his mind, the name that's always on his mind.

"What about Skye?" He asks, surprising no one.

"If you want to be with Skyler," says Lucy. "which I know you do, you're gonna have to tell your mum about her."

"Preferably before she finds out from someone else." Jeeves pipes up.

"What? You plan on letting the entire country know?" James snaps.

"James," Carlos says softly. "she's going to find out one way or the other. It'd be best if she found out from you."

James sighs and looks down at his hands. The same hands that rarely get to hold the little girl. When he found out about her he almost dropped out of being a king. He knows that if his mother were ever to find out she would strip him of the crown herself. He didn't care. He just wanted to be with her, to hold her, to cherish her and care for her. He wants to be the dad his father never was.

But of course, Lucy and Carlos talked him out of it. The only reason she's even in an orphanage is because her mother abandoned her. If she hadn't James would have made sure they were living in luxury. He sighs deeply. He should have never kept her from himself or from his family.

"How am I supposed to tell my mother I have a daughter?" James asks, swallowing.

"You have a daughter?" Kendall exclaims from the door.

Everyone's head snaps towards the door. The blonde smiles awkwardly, unsure if he should walk over to them or just stand where he is.

"Yeah," James answers, nodding. "I have a daughter. A gorgeous daughter whom I rarely see."

"So, why doesn't she live with you?"

"Long story short, my mum will shoot me in the face if she knows I have a daughter."

"You have to keep your mouth shut." Lucy menacingly says.

Kendall puts his hand up in surrender. "I have no one to tell anyway."

"So, about the hospital, school, and orphanage?" Harry says, bringing them back to the original topic.

"He's for the orphanage, that's for sure." Lucy smirks.

James rolls his eyes and stands up. "I'm gonna go see her."

They all open their mouths, about to protest when James puts up a hand to silence them.

"Relax, after I come back I'm going to tell you all my decision, though Lucy and Jeeves already know."

Carlos snorts but smiles. James walks over to Kendall and smiles at the blonde.

"Would you like to accompany me?"

Kendall's eyes widen. "To see your daughter?"

James nods. "You did ask last time and I said, maybe next time. It's next time."

Kendall looks at Carlos who smiles softly and nods slightly. He looks back at James, blushing, and nods.

"Great, Jeeves, get the car."

"For someone who's apparently my friend, you sure boss me around a lot." Jeeves says, brushing past them.

James just laughs and follows Jeeves out of the living room, Kendall standing right next to him.

"One thing though." James says. "Skye doesn't know I'm her dad. She calls me Uncle Jamie."

"Aw, that's cute." Kendall gushes. "Can I call you Jamie?"

"No." James says flatly but Kendall just laughs, bumping his shoulder against the prince's.

When they get to the orphanage they find Skye in the backyard of the building, playing with a blonde boy about her age.

"Which one is Skye?" Kendall asks, searching the crowd for a face resembling James'.

James smiles and points to a girl in a jeans and a jacket, with a tuque covering half her head, and her brown locks flowing past her shoulders. She's running, chasing the boy who James assumes is William as she laughs. It breaks James' heart. He rarely gets to see her like this, smiling, laughing, and having the time of her life. Her laughter can be heard above all the other children's laughter and it makes James smile.

"She has your smile." Kendall says.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"You should. No one has a smile quite like you do."

James smiles slyly, taking a seat on the bench and watches his daughter have fun. Kendall takes a seat next to him and they both watch her.

"Don't you want to call her over?" the blonde asks.

James shakes his head. "I rarely get to see her having fun. I want to see her laugh for as long as I can."

"You shouldn't have to go through this." Kendall says softly.

"Yeah, well, it's my stupid choices and decisions that have gotten her here."

"Why is she in an orphanage though?" Kendall asks gently.

"Her mum left seconds after she was born and I didn't want anyone adopting her." James answers quietly. "I had no other choice. I wanted to keep her close but at the same time I wanted her to live in a more luxurious place than an orphanage. I couldn't have it both ways."

"So you chose the option to keep her close." Kendall finishes for him.

James nods. "If I could take her back to the castle to live with me, I would in a heartbeat."

They watch Skye get chased by William and trip over a branch, landing headfirst into the grass. James is up in a flash and running towards her. He gingerly picks her up and carries her back to the bench. He bends down in front of her.

"Uncle Jamie?" She asks.

"Hey, baby girl. Are you alright?"

Skye nods. "I fine."

"You sure?" James asks, lifting her pants up to see if she got any bruises.

"I fine, Uncle Jamie."

James nods but keeps checking Skye's arms and legs for any bleeding. Skye huffs out but doesn't say anything, letting him check her out, at least 5 times. There isn't a scratch on her, except for the dirt on her face and hair.

"See, I fine." She frowns.

James smiles, pulling her pants back over her legs and hugging her tightly.

"Skye is a big girl, James." Kendall says. "She didn't even cry."

"Who are you?" Skye scowls.

James pulls away and gently wipes the dirt away from his daughter's face. "He's a friend of mine. Say hello to Uncle Kendall."

Kendall smiles brightly. "I've heard a lot about you." He sticks his hand out.

Skye looks down at his hand and doesn't hesitate to shake it. "I Skyler."

"I know." Kendall says, fixing her tuque and placing it properly on her head.

James stands up and sits on the bench, Skye crawling into his lap the second that he does. The boy who was playing with Skye comes running over.

"I sorry, I didn't mean that." He says out of breath.

"That's alright," says James gently. "it wasn't your fault."

"Uncle Jamie, Uncle Kendoll, this William."

The boy smiles shyly, immediately staring down at his feet.

"Uncle Jamie." Skye says, tugging on James' coat. "Can I play?"

James looks at her then at William, then back at his daughter. Skye and Kendall can practically feel his hesitation.

"I promise I not get hurt." She says, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

The prince gently kisses the top of her head and finally lets her go.

"Be careful." He says.

"I promise." She grins, taking William's hand and running with him.

"She looks like the exact replica of you." Kendall states once the kids are out of earshot.

"Good thing too, her mother wasn't very attractive." James jokes.

Kendall looks at him and bursts out laughing. They spend the rest of the day watching Skye and Kendall uses the time to see James in a different light. He seems so carefree and alive around Skye. He wishes he could see James like that more often.

* * *

"So, I've decided." James says once they get home and everyone's gathered in the living room. "We're going to build the hospital, school, and expand the orphanage."

Lucy grins, jumping out of her seat and tackling the prince with a hug.

"Well, then." Says Harry. "We have to get started right away."

"I'll call the parliament and set up a conference for tomorrow morning!" Lucy can't stop grinning as she takes her phone out and leaves the room.

"Is it wise when your mother isn't here at the moment?" Logan asks.

James rolls his eyes. "Oh shut up."

The other prince frowns. "Hey!"

"Okay, both of you. Don't start now." Carlos says tiredly.

James just rolls his eyes, already irritated with the American prince, and leaves the living room without another word.

"Hey, cut him some slack." Kendall tells Logan before following James out of the room.

Logan is left staring at his best friend's retreating back with his jaw hanging. Carlos looks at Logan's baffled face and bursts out into a fit of giggles.


	6. Chapter 6

i was a little occupied with right on track, so sorry about waiting for quite some time for this update.

also it's short, so sorry about that too :/

it also doesnt really live up to par. not really feeling it but nothing else came to me.

but thankssss to those who have alerted :D

* * *

James walks into the conference room where everyone from the parliament is seated.

"Why have you called us in at this bloody hour?" Robert snaps angrily as James takes his seat.

The prince smiles. "I've decided that we're going to build the hospital, a school and expand the orphanage."

Everyone in the room goes silent, apart from Robert. He goes ballistic.

"Are you going to pull money out of your arse?" He yells.

James rolls his eyes. "We have enough money to build another country."

"How the bloody hell are you going to build a country?" Nick asks from the door. "You can't build countries, you buy them."

A few of the men in the back snicker.

"How many times did you drop him on his head when he was a child?" James asks Robert, causing the fat man to glare threateningly.

"In any case, you can't do anything without her majesty's permission." One of the men said.

"Oh, but I can." James grins. "When she's gone, I'm in charge."

"He's right." A woman muses.

"No, we are not going through with your preposterous plans until your mother approves." Robert smirks, crossing his arms over his chest.

James nods at Lucy who brings him his laptop. He turns it on and starts up Skype with his mum. She looks calm and relaxed, a look James has never seen on her.

"Hey, mum." He smiles.

"James." She groans. "I'm on vacation."

"I know and I'm sorry for bothering you but I need you to tell the board I'm in charge."

Ms. Diamond raises a perfect eyebrow. "What do you plan on doing while being in charge?"

He smiles innocently and flutters his eyelids. "Something that will make you proud."

She looks at him a good 10 seconds before nodding. He turns the laptop so it's facing the board.

"My son is in charge, meaning you will all do what he tells you to do." Ms. Diamond says.

Robert frowns. "We won't be doing anything until we vote. We are a democracy."

Ms. Diamond sighs tiredly. "Whether they're in favour of my son or not, James will get what he wants." And with that she logs off.

The screen goes black and James closes his laptop. James smiles sweetly at the members of his parliament. They have nothing to say as they look back at him in shock.

"I suggest we start as soon as possible." He says then nods at Lucy. "If any of you have any questions, Lucy as well as Harry will be able to answer them."

He starts to walk out when Robert grabs his arm and spins him around to face him.

"My son is going to live with you." He snarls. "I do not care what you say, but you cannot kick him out."

James snatches his arm away and glares at his uncle. "If you want him to stay as a spy, don't bother. I don't have anything to hide."

Robert smiles, all teeth and all creepy. "We shall see."

He pushes past the prince, nearly knocking him over and walking out of the room. James walks to the living room where Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are anxiously waiting. Or Kendall and Carlos are, Logan just looks bored. James grins and gives them thumbs up.

"You won't get away with this." Nick says from behind him.

James turns around to face him. "Get away with what?" He asks.

"Whatever it is you're doing."

"You mean making England a better place to live in for the less fortunate?"

"Yeah," Nick huffs. "that."

"My cousin, ladies and gentlemen."

"Show me where I'll be staying." Nick says.

"Would you rather the boiler room or the dumpster?" James asks.

Carlos muffles his laugh. "I recommend the dumpster."

"Wise choice, Mr. Garcia." James grins.

Nick rolls his eyes and motions for Alfred to follow him. James shrugs apologetically at his butler and throws himself onto the couch. He sinks down and lets out a content sigh. Lucy walks into the room with her blackberry and grins at the four men.

"They're going to start on the school as well as the hospital tomorrow morning." She informs James. "And as soon as they're done that, they're going to start on the orphanage."

"Guess it won't be a bad year after all." James says.

Carlos just snorts and hits him with a cushion.

"I still think you should have waited until your mom came back." Says Logan.

This time James hits Logan with a cushion, or two. Logan frowns but doesn't complain or whine, which surprises all of them. James grins and sinks down even further into the couch.

* * *

James has absolutely nothing to do so he decides to spy on Carlos and see how his date with the prude prince is going. He walks into the living room on the 4th floor and hides behind the couch. Carlos and Logan are having a candle light dinner and there's soft music playing in the background. James smiles, glad Carlos took his advice. He can't make out what they're saying but the conversation looks intense.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asks, making James jump out of his skin.

The prince holds his chest. "Bloody hell. Next time make some noise so I know you're creeping behind me."

"What are you doing?" Kendall asks again.

James shrugs. "Spying on them and wondering how to make their date more interesting."

The blonde looks at Carlos and Logan. They look like they're having a very intimate conversation. Their eyes are locked on each other and Logan's hand is in Carlos'.

"You're not going to do anything." Kendall says.

"Why not?" James frowns.

"It's their first date and they look like they're enjoying themselves."

James rolls his eyes. "You Americans are so boring."

"At least we don't sabotage dates." Kendall raises an eyebrow.

James turns around to face the blonde when he sees something flicker from the corner of his eye. He frowns, pushing Kendall aside so he can get a better look.

Alfred pokes his head in the room. "Nick is coming!"

James' eyes widen. He stands up and pushes Kendall into another room. "Get two chairs! Now!"

James goes after him and gets Jeeves to help him with a table. They run back into the living room and onto the balcony, receiving confused looks from the couple. James and Jeeves put the table down and cover it with a cloth. Alfred runs in with two more plates and two more wine glasses. James pushes Carlos onto the other chair and takes a seat in front of Logan.

"Sit down!" James hisses at Kendall.

Kendall immediately sits down.

"What's going on?" Logan snaps.  
James rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. He takes Logan's hand and squeezes it, preventing Logan from removing it from his grip. And on cue, Nick walks over toward them.

"Why wasn't I invited to this little dinner?"

James glares at him. "If you hadn't noticed, it's a double date."

"Is this Logan?" Nick asks, looking at Logan with his eyes gleaming. "Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"Yeah, yeah, now run along." James says dryly.

"But I want to stay and get to know your fiancé better." Nick pouts.

James glowers. "Leave before I break your nose."

Nick gasps and flees the room. James lets out a breath and throws Logan's hand back at him.

"You two need to be careful because that idiot is going to be living here." He informs them.

"A secret relationship!" Logan exclaims. "It will be fun to sneak around."

"You mean you were dating your call girl in public?" James asks.

"Can you let that go?!" Logan snaps.

James laughs and shakes his head. "That's never gonna get old."

"You're a dick." Logan states, but his tone isn't bitter nor is it cold.

* * *

James is on the roof when Kendall joins him.

"So, when can I start teaching you to play the piano?"

James looks at him and smirks. "Why don't we start now?"

"What's with the smirk?" Kendall asks. "You planning on something else as well?"

James laughs and walks over to the piano. "Nah," he shakes his head. "Let's keep it strictly professional."

Kendall follows. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm sure." James grins, taking a seat and sliding over for Kendall to sit next to him.

Kendall takes a seat and starts playing.

"You don't have to teach me, you know. I'd much rather watch and hear you play." James says.

The blonde looks at him with a shy smile. "I want to teach you."

James feels his heart flutter as he nods and says "alright then, teach me."

They spend the rest of the night with Kendall teaching James how the keys are different and the different sounds they make. James doesn't pay attention to a word Kendall says. He just watches the way the blonde's mouth works, the way his eyes light up, and the way his pale hands glide across the keys in such swift movement.

That night James falls asleep with a tiny smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_Cookie Monster Giggles,_ yes, nick's going to be appearing more after this chapter.

this chapter is horrendous. i only like the ending omfg.

i apologize for this chapter.

but enjoy?

* * *

James wakes up to a grinning Kendall.

The blonde's smile is so wide James is afraid it might break his face. "Happy birthday!"

James groans and pulls his comforter over his head. Kendall frowns and pulls it back down.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Did Carlos tell you?" James asks, ignoring Kendall's question. "Because if he did, he's a dead man."

Kendall shakes his head. "Nope, Jeeves did."

"Well, he's going to die." James gets out of his bed but Kendall pushes him back down.

"Why aren't you happy?" Kendall asks. "You're 21. You're legal in the states."

James shrugs. "What's so special about them anyway? It's just one year closer to death."

Kendall blinks. "I was expecting you to be all thrilled and be all like 'let's go partying guys! Let's get drunk!' but no."

James doesn't reply. He just sits there, waiting for Kendall to leave or for Kendall to let _him_ go.

The blonde nudged him softly. "Why do you hate birthdays?"

James sighs dramatically. "My mum used to throw me a party every year. She'd get all excited and she'd decorate the palace with whatever theme I wanted." James smiles sadly. "Everyone would show up, everyone. Except of course, my dad. After 10 years of him not showing up I told my mum I didn't want any more parties. She was disappointed. She lived to throw parties but I never enjoyed them. I was a kid, I was supposed to be happy, especially with all the gifts I got. I never gave a shit. I just threw them away into the game room. Didn't even bother opening them. What was the point? Nothing was going to make me happy."

Kendall's silent, absolutely stunned. He has no idea what to say so he doesn't.

"He didn't even get me a present." James laughs bitterly. "Not one. I didn't even get a measly 'happy birthday, son'."

"I'm sorry." Kendall says gently as he rubs James' back.

James shrugs. "I haven't had a proper birthday since I was 10, I'm over it."

"What about your mom?"

"She always buys me a present, even when she knows I don't want it."

"So, this year we're going-"

"You're going to do nothing." James interrupts.

Kendall opens his mouth to protest but James shakes his head.

"I don't want a party, I don't want presents, I don't want anything."

"James, c'mon. It's your 21st."

"That doesn't mean anything." James' tone is firm.

Kendall looks at him. The prince's face is stone hard and serious.

The blonde nods. "Fine. But can I see that game room?"

And just like that James is smiling. He nods and gets up.

* * *

Carlos and Logan are playing hockey in the basement when Kendall comes running in.

"You guys have to help me." He says.

"With what?" Carlos asks.

"James' birthday party."

"No point." Carlos says and goes back to shooting pucks into the net.

Kendall frowns and walks into the rink.

"You're going to ruin the ice." Logan says.

Kendall ignores him and walks over to Carlos.

"He's your best friend!" Kendall exclaims. "You're not going to do anything?"

Carlos looks at the blonde and sighs. "I've tried, plenty of times. He just tells me to fuck off."

"But this year, you are."

The Latino shakes his head. "If you plan on throwing a party, don't. He'll hate it. He hates parties."

"Really?" Logan asks with his eyebrows raised. "Because he sure seemed to love partying at the club."

"That's different." Carlos answers impatiently.

"Look, he told me about his dad." Kendall says and that gets Carlos' attention. "He told me he was a dick and I just want him to like his birthdays. You're supposed to enjoy your birthday, not hate it. I mean it was the day he was _born_."

"James doesn't exactly see that as a good thing." Carlos says softly.

"I don't care what he says. I don't care what you say. We _are_ throwing him a party."

"Is that really a good idea?" Logan asks, skating over to them. "I mean he might get royally pissed. Ha-ha, get it." When his friends look at him blankly he coughs and continues. "I don't want him getting pissed. If he gets pissed he could kick us out."

Kendall rolls his eyes. "He cares about Carlos' happiness. He's not going to kick you out, dipshit."

Logan blushes and stares down at his feet.

The blonde turns back to Carlos. "Carlos, c'mon. I just want James to enjoy the day he was born."

"Because we all know you enjoy it." Logan mutters.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kendall asks.

"Fine." Carlos sighs. "I'll help but if he gets majorly pissed, we're all blaming you."

"Fair enough." Kendall agrees.

Carlos skates out of the rink, grabbing Logan's hand on his way and goes to inform Jeeves, Lucy and Alfred to start preparing for James' birthday party. Kendall quickly gets dressed leaves the castle, hoping to give James a present he'll like.

* * *

James spends the entire day in his room. He blasts his music on his surround sound system and sleeps it off. The last thing he wants to think about is how crappy his childhood was, not that he doesn't think about it every single day. His birthday just hits him hard.

He's dreaming of Skye when Kendall shoves him awake. James' eyes snap open. Kendall's standing over him, smiling nervously and with a tux on. James does not think about how good the blonde looks. He doesn't think about ripping his tux off and fucking him senseless.

"I am not getting out of this room." James says before closing his eyes again.

Kendall sits down on the bed. "James, you don't want to keep your guests waiting."

"I told you I didn't want a party." James says flatly.

"Fine," Kendall huffs "you have left me with no choice."

The prince snorts. "What're you gonna do? Drag me out? Pour cold water over my face?"

Kendall shakes his head and stands up. "Even better. I'm gonna jump on your bed until you get out."

"Good luck." James says, pulling his comforter over him. "I can sleep through a hurricane."

"We'll see about that." Kendall grins and starts to jump up and down.

The bed moves up and down and so does James. He glares at the blonde. Not only is he annoying James but he is also ruining his bed. He grabs onto Kendall's ankle and pulls him down only to have him land on the prince himself. Their chests collide, making Kendall let out a breath.

"Fuck." He mutters. "Your chest is stone hard."

"It's not the only thing that's hard." James whispers, his eyes going from Kendall's glazed ones to Kendall's plush lips.

The prince slightly lifts his head to touch his lips to the blonde's but of course, with his luck, he gets interrupted. The door slams open and in walks Lucy.

"What's wrong with you?" She snaps.

Kendall rolls off of James and stands up, smoothing his hair and straightening his blazer. His cheeks and ears are bright red as he stares down at his feet.

James rolls his eyes and looks at his secretary.

"You're lucky it was me who caught you and not Nick."

"You look hot." James comments and she does.

She's wearing a tight strapless red dress and her hair's up in a bun. She's also wearing makeup. She rarely ever wears makeup.

She just glares at him, ignoring the compliment. "Get your arse up. You _are_ going to your own party."

"Lucyyyyyyyyy." He whines.

Lucy just ignores him and goes into his closet. He pulls out a Armani tux and throws it onto his bed.

"Let's go." She tells him.

James shakes his head and hides himself under his covers.

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Lucy says to Kendall.

The blonde just smiles before mouthing a 'good luck' to Lucy and leaving the room. He softly closes the door on his way out and heads down to where the party is being held. The woman takes her heels off and gets into bed with the prince. She pulls the comforter over her head as well and turns to look at James. He's trying incredibly hard not look at her because they both know she sees right through him.

"Seriously, James." Lucy says softly. "Kendall's spent a great deal trying to persuade us to throw you this party and I know he went through hell to get you your present."

James groans guiltily. "Don't guilt trip me."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "I'm not trying to, imbecile. I just know he wants you to enjoy the day you were born."

"You know why I don't enjoy the day I was born."

"Yeah, your dad was a dick," She says and James nods his agreement "but he's gone now. You can't live your life miserably because he ruined almost everything for you."

"I would have just been fine playing hockey." The prince grumbles.

"I know, but let's go. Time to shine." Lucy nudges him.

He finally looks at her. She's looking right back, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

"Who'd you guys invite?" He asks.

"Everyone." She answers lightly.

"Not _her_, I hope."

Lucy scoffs. "Yeah, right." She gets out of his bed and pulls the comforter off of him.

"Get dressed." She orders him and leaves the room.

James obeys and starts to get dressed. He goes into the bathroom and fixes his hair. He puts his shiny black shoes on and heads downstairs. He walks into the room and finds everyone he knows dancing. He involuntarily groans just as Kendall shows up next to him. He's grinning brightly and it just washes all of James' negative emotions away. The least he can do is enjoy it for Kendall.

"You don't hate me do you?" Kendall asks.

"I'll get over it, eventually."

"I tried getting your mom to come down but I had no idea where she was staying or her cell number and no one would tell me."

James just smiles fondly. "It's more than enough, thank you."

"I know you don't want to be here so let me just show you your present."

The prince looks at him.

Kendall holds his hands up. "You'll like it. I hope."

"Nope, he has to have fun first." Lucy says and grabs their arms, dragging them to the dance floor. "Either you two dance or I'm going to dance with James."

"But my present." Kendall argues.

"S-It will be fine." Lucy waves a hand and pushes Kendall into James.

She winks at them before leaving the dance floor to watch them.

"Well, then." James says, holding his hand out. "Would you like to dance, Mr. Knight?"

Kendall smiles shyly, taking the hand. "I'd love too."

Suddenly Carlos breaks them apart, shoving Logan into James' side.

"You can't dance with Mr. Knight." The Latino says. "Logan's gonna be your fiancé."

James rolls his eyes and pushes him away. "It's my birthday and I'm going to dance with whoever I want."

Carlos grins before dragging Logan away from them. James puts a hand around Kendall's waist and brings him closer. Kendall squeaks as he puts his hand around James' neck.

"We shouldn't do anything that could jeopardize your chance of becoming king."

"Dancing isn't going to harm anyone."

"Yeah but-"

"Mind if I have a dance with Kendall?" Nick asks, showing up out of fucking nowhere.

"Yes, I do in fact." James says, tightening his grip on Kendall.

Nick raises his eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be dancing with your fiancé?"

"Shouldn't you?" James counters.

"I don't have a fiancé."

"But you do have a girlfriend."

Nick just blinks.

James rolls his eyes and leads Kendall out of the room.

"Show me my present."

Kendall's eyes light up. He grabs James' hand and leads him upstairs and into the game room where Carlos and Logan already are.

"They're my presents?" James deadpans. "I can't stand Logan and I already have Carlos."

"What? No." Kendall lets go of James' hand and looks around.

"This room is huge." Logan comments.

James shrugs. "It's alright, I guess."

It's about the same size of his arena but he spent most of his time in the game room when he was a child so he doesn't exactly see how 'big' it really is.

"Found her!" They hear Kendall yell from the bounce house.

He steps out, holding Skye's hand. The second Skyler sees James, her entire face lights up and she comes running over to him. Shocked and utterly confused, he bends down and picks her up.

"Happy birthday, Uncle Jamie!" She yells into his ear as she wraps her little arms around his neck.

James is choked up and all he can do is stare at Kendall. The blonde swallows and nervously shifts from his left foot to his right foot, waiting for James' reaction.

James buries his face into her hair and hugs her tightly. "Thanks, baby girl."

"You have a niece?" Logan asks.

James kisses the top of Skye's head before putting her down. He looks at Logan and nods.

"Something like that." The prince answers.

"Hey, Skye!" Carlos grins, bending down to her level.

"Hi, Uncle Carlitos." She smiles.

"Would you like some cake?" He asks her.

She nods.

"When did they cut the cake?" Logan asks dumbfounded.

Carlos just laughs and takes Skye's hand, leading her out of the room.

"She's your daughter, isn't she?" Logan asks softly.

James shrugs. "Depends, can you keep your mouth shut?"

Logan grins. "Better than Kendall, that's for sure."

Kendall frowns. "Hey!"

"You know, you aren't that bad." James tells the brunette.

"Likewise."

James sits down on a bean chair and Kendall takes a seat next to him.

"You're not mad are you?" Kendall asks.

"How'd you sneak her in?" James asks tightly.

"Lucy, Jeeves and Carlos helped me." The blonde answers.

"What if someone saw her?!"

Kendall swallows. "But no one did."

James shakes his head and stares ahead.

"James, I know you wanted to see her and I know you want her here."

"I just don't want anyone to see her."

"No one's going to see her, there aren't any cameras in this room."

James looks at him and a smile creeps his face. "How did you know there aren't any?"

Kendall raises his eyebrows. "You told me and because it's the game room. I'm sure your mom wanted you to have your alone time in here."

James' smile falters.

"You get to spend the night with her." Kendall tells him, hoping that gorgeous smile is back on the prince's face. "The lady gave me so much shit and it was so hard to bring her but they agreed."

Carlos and Skye walk back into the room, Skye holding a big bowl of ice cream. She crawls into James' lap and hands the bowl and spoon to him.

"Hey, what do you say to spending the night here?" James asks her.

She looks up at him and frantically nods. "Really? I get you for whole night?"

James' heart breaks. "Yes."

"We gonna have so much fun!" She grins, her hazel eyes shining with happiness.

James smiles. "Yes, you bet we will but first, you are not having all this ice cream."

"You silly, Uncle Jamie." She giggles. "Half is for you."

James kisses her cheek and feeds her. Logan and Carlos leave but Kendall stays and watches them.

James and his daughter spend the rest of the night playing with various toys and chasing each other around. The blonde smiles the entire time he watches them. James is so content that Kendall can practically feel his happiness radiating off onto him. In the few weeks that he's been here he hasn't seen James smile so much. It makes Kendall feel warm inside.

Skye tackles James to the ground and starts to tickle him. James laughs and tickles her right back. This is what Kendall wants to see. He wants to see James be happy and be himself. And he's only happy when Skye's around.

_Well, Kendall. It's up to you to unite James with his daughter. _Kendall tells himself as Skye falls asleep wrapped in James' embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

_CrazyKAMESFan13,_ you guys will find out more about skye's mom in later chapters.

sorry for the long wait.

enjoy!

* * *

"James!" A voice hisses in his ear.

The prince groans and pushes the person away. His arms tighten around the little body in his arms. The person shoves him until he's awake and glaring. It's Logan.

"What do you want?" He snaps groggily.

"I'm trying to save your butt!" Logan retaliates.

"What?" James frowns, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Nick is looking for you and unless you want him to see _her_ you're gonna have to hide her."

James is up in a flash. He gingerly picks Skye up and sets her down in the bounce house.

"Why is he looking for me?" James asks suspiciously.

Logan shrugs. "I don't know. I just heard him talking to Alfred."

"Ah, James!" Nick says from the door. "I've been looking for you."

James raises an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I want to make things right between us."

"Are you shitting me?" The prince asks incredulously. "You're trying to take my crown!"

"I just want England to have a suitable king."

"And you think that's you?"

"Uncle Jamie?" Skye yawns as she walks over to them.

Logan starts coughing and James' eyes widen. Nick quirks an eyebrow.

"Who's she?" Nick asks.

James opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He's absolutely frozen with a look of terror.

"She's my…cousin." Logan answers.

Skye frowns and opens her mouth to tell Nick he's lying when James clamps a hand over her mouth.

"And if you'll excuse us, her parents want her home." Logan laughs nervously and he holds Skye's hand and leads her out of the room, slapping Kendall awake on his way out.

The blonde jolts awake and looks around. He's immediately on his feet when he notices Nick standing there, staring at him. Nick eyes them suspiciously.

"Why are you still here?" James finally blurts out.

"You know, I'm not as dumb as I am." Nick says. "I will find out what you're up to."

"We're not up to anything!" Kendall scowls.

"We'll see about that." Nick responds and leaves the room before Kendall or James could retaliate.

Nick bumps into Logan on his way out, causing the American prince to shoot him a dirty look. Once Nick is out of sight Logan closes the door.

"What'd you do with her?" James asks.

"Relax, Jeeves took her home and you're welcome, by the way."

James sighs and throws himself on to a pile of pillows. "I can't keep doing this."

"Why are you trying to hide the fact that you have a daughter anyway?" Logan asks.

The prince groans, covering his face with a pillow. Logan and Kendall exchange a glance and the blonde signals Logan to let it go but Logan stubbornly shakes his head. When Logan realizes James isn't going to talk he throws himself next to James.

"James-"

"Don't." James says, interrupting the other prince. "It's none of your business."

"Look-"

"Shouldn't you already know anyway?" James asks rudely. "What if you had a kid with Camille? Do you think your parents, the king and queen of America, would allow it? You think they would be fine and not say anything? Would they let you still rule _and_ have an illegitimate daughter?"

"How is Skye illegitimate?" Kendall asks. "You're not married."

"Or are you?" asks Logan.

James takes a pillow and smacks Logan in the face with it. He gets up and walks out of the room without so much as a glance back at the two friends.

"He's hiding something." Logan says.

Kendall frowns at his friend. "He isn't. He just can't tell his mom."

"Well she's going to find out anyway."

"As long as you don't snitch."

Logan looks at him. "Why would I snitch?"

"Because you hate him?"

"Hate's a strong word. I prefer strongly dislike."

Kendall rolls his eyes and shoves his best friend away. He runs down the hall and knocks on James' door. He hears a muffled "go away" but instead of listening he opens the door and lets himself in. James is lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and nervously playing with his fingers. Kendall lies down next to him.

"You know, I've been here for a few months and no one's showed me London." The blonde says.

James chuckles quietly. "What are you trying to say?"

"That you all are very rude and haven't showed me or Logan around."

James props himself up on his elbow. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Are you asking me out?" Kendall grins.

James snorts and rolls his eyes. "You're asking yourself out."

"What?"

"You're forcing me to feel bad in order for me to take you out. So, really, you're forcing me to ask you out which means, you're technically asking yourself out because I'm not doing it willingly."

"Oh." Kendall pouts. "You _don't_ want to go out with me?"

"Not really," James shakes his head "no."

"Somehow I thought that would hurt less." Kendall muses.

James laughs and rolls out of his bed. "Get dressed, I'll meet you in front in 20."

Kendall sits up. "What?"

"You said you wanted to go out, didn't you?" James winks at him and walks into his bathroom.

Kendall can't wipe the grin off his face as he walks into his bedroom. The blonde quickly takes a shower and spends at least 10 minutes trying to figure out what to wear. By the time he picks something out his entire closet is laid out on his bed and floor. He gnaws on his lip before finally deciding on a pair of jeans and a blue plaid shirt. He brushes his hair and spends a few more minutes staring at himself in the mirror.

"You're going out with James Diamond. _The_ James Diamond!" His reflection gapes at him.

He tries not to squeal and jump like a preteen girl as he makes his way to the foyer where James is waiting for him.

"Where are you two headed?" Nick asks, appearing out of nowhere.

Kendall blinks. "How do you do that?"

"Where are you two headed?" Nick asks again.

"That is none of your business." James answers impatiently.

"Oh, but it is Logan's isn't it?" James' dreadful cousin smirks.

"What are you talking about?" Logan says, walking over to them with Carlos right behind him. "Why would it be my business?"

Nick frowns. "Because your fiancé is going out with your best friend."

"We're not engaged yet!" Logan and James yell out in unison.

"Plus, he isn't going out with my best friend." Logan adds. "We're all going out together."

Nick eyes them but the four men don't stick around for him to ask any more questions. They get into James' limo.

"Where to, your highness?" His driver asks.

"Hell." James says dryly.

"We're already in hell!" Logan snaps.

"Get outta my limo!" The taller prince retaliates.

"That's twice I saved your sorry ass, in one day, and this is how you repay me?"

"How about I ship you back to the land of the fat and lazy halfwits!"

Logan gasps. "Kendall's American!"

"Is he? Because he's not fat! And not a halfwit like you either!"

"Shut up!" Carlos yells. "Both of you!"

"Seriously, why is it so hard for you two to get along?" Kendall asks.

"He's a conceited, ignorant and arrogant narcissist!" Logan snaps.

"And this thing is a pikey munter who has a stick up his arsehole!" The British prince shouts.

"What?" Logan says blankly. "What does that mean?"

Kendall and Logan look at Carlos for help but the Latino is staring out the window.

"Round one goes to the smart narcissist." James says proudly.

Logan snorts. "Just because you know words in English that we don't doesn't make you smart."

James waves him away and tells the driver to take them to a restaurant.

"Dinning with a barbarian, this should be fun." Logan mutters, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know, I actually thought they were making progress." Kendall says to Carlos.

"Can we just get through this lunch without killing each other?" Carlos asks the two princes.

Logan and James glance at each other before James sticks his tongue out.

"Oh, real mature." Logan rolls his eyes.

"Says the one who's slumped in his seat." James scoffs.

"Guys!" Carlos yells. "Stop acting like children."

Logan scowls. "Then tell your friend to start acting his age."

James rolls his eyes and sighs." Fine, I won't do anything to Logan."

"What does that mean?! What were you planning to do to me?"

James smirks. "You'll never know."

Their little lunch date goes better than any of them had expected. James and Logan kept their snarky comebacks to themselves. Kendall kept James occupied and Carlos kept Logan occupied. Thank god James has his private restaurant. When they get home they find Nick sitting next to Skye on the living room couch. James immediately stops breathing. He searches the room for Jeeves and Alfred. They're both standing there with a look of horror.

"What's going on?" Carlos asks, realizing James is too shocked to speak.

Skye looks up and runs into James' arms. "Uncle Jamie!"

But James' can't move. He's stiff and frozen so Skye just hugs his legs. Nick stands up and smiles bitterly at them.

"I know she's not Logan's cousin." Nick grins.

"Oh god. I'm going to vomit. Jeeves!" James yells.

Jeeves gently grabs Skye's hand and leads her out of the room.

"I know she's your daughter." Nick states.

James laughs nervously and uncomfortably. "That's preposterous, you bloody wanker!"

Nick sighs dramatically and pulls a little baggie out of his pocket. "I'm not as dumb as you all think I am. In this bag is Skye's hair which I went to get tested today. The results are coming tomorrow and we'll see if she's your daughter."

Everyone pales as James collapses on to the floor.

"My life is over!" The prince cries.

"Have you told your father?" Carlos asks calmly.

"Not yet," Nick answers "but I will unless James gives up his spot and lets me be king."

The room goes deadly silent.

* * *

what do you know? nick isnt as dumb as i made him seem.

and i loved the part of logan and james fighting.

i should have more of that, shouldnt i?

**- munter**: _n_ deeply unattractive woman. Pretty much equivalent to "dog" or "pig."

**- pikey**: _n adj_ white trash.

**- Wanker**: _n_ Idiot


	9. Chapter 9

_sso8_, i dont understand spanish :/ sorry!

_Cookie Monster Giggles,_ she's on vacation lol. i didnt want her interfering with everything.

_A-Place-In-Time,_ yes there will be more jagan fighting :))

ahh. i'm sorry for taking so long to update and sorry that it isn't long!

ill try very hard to speed up the process and make the chapters more filling.

enjoy!

* * *

The door opens and in walks Lucy, a folder in one hand and a cellphone in the other.

She reads her text then frowns. "Carlos, what does urgehelpow mean?"

"It was supposed to say urgent, help now." Carlos answers.

Lucy looks up from her phone and notices everyone's wearing a look of horror, except for Nick. He's wearing the smugiest look Lucy has ever seen.

"Nick wants the crown." James answers numbly.

Lucy snorts. "There's no way in hell he's going to be king."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Nick winks.

Lucy scowls and looks at James. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nick wants to be king and I'm giving up my crown."

The woman drops everything in her hands and stares at her best friend. Everyone else groans.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Lucy demanded. "I thought we agreed you weren't gonna step down."

"He has to." Logan says quietly.

"He doesn't have to do anything."

James sighs. "Look, Lucy, just let it go."

"Just let it go?" Lucy yells as James runs a hand through his hair and starts walking out of the room. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

She grabs Carlos' arm and drags him with her as they follow James. The prince stomps all the way up to the roof.

"James!" Lucy calls but James keeps walking. "Talk to me, James."

James stops abruptly and turns around to face them. Lucy and Carlos stop in their tracks, Kendall, Logan and Alfred right behind them.

"There's nothing to talk about!" James shouts. "It's over!"

Lucy lets go of Carlos' arm and takes a step closer. "Nothing is ever truly over, just tell me what happened."

"That-that-that _thing_ knows about Skye! He wants to tell his fucking father and if he does my life is over. He wants the crown in exchange for his silence." By the time James is done talking he's slumped against the wall.

"You're going to let him blackmail you like that?" His secretary asks.

"I can't do anything."

"That's never stopped you before." Lucy raises her eyebrows. "What happened to the James Diamond who wasn't afraid of anyone? The James Diamond who never backed down without a fight? The James Diamond who was cunning and did whatever he had to to get what he wanted?"

James looks at her and softly says, "he grew up."

Lucy steps closer and puts a hand on his arm. "If you want to be with Skye and run England, we're going to need the old James Diamond. The one who would be cunning Nick out of talking to his father right now."

"Lucy, you know I stopped that kinda shit after my dad died."

"You know what we need to do?" Kendall speaks suddenly.

They all turn to look at him. "What?"

"We need Nick on our side." Kendall says. "Show him it isn't all that great to be king and once he turns against his dad, the kingdom's all yours."

"He isn't as dumb as we all thought, that's not going to work." Carlos says.

"Okay, fine. If we can't show him what it's like, we can definitely get him on our side by getting him to fall in love." The blonde grins.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" asks Logan.

"Yes he does, and it's Lucy."

Lucy whips around so fast she almost falls flat on her face.

"What?!" She shrieks. "Are you insane? I hate that wanker!"

"You don't have to like him." Kendall says patiently. "Just make him fall in love with you and get him to turn against his dad."

"Yes! And in the meantime I'll work up the courage to tell my mum about Skye, get the people to love me and become king!" James is smiling from ear to ear.

"Is that a good idea?" Logan asks. "It could blow up in our faces."

"It _will _blow up in our faces." Alfred inputs.

"Aw, c'mon what do we have to lose?" Kendall asks.

"Everything!" Lucy and Logan yell in unison.

"You know what, it's not such a bad idea." Carlos says.

"I am not pretending to like that thing. I've hated him since the day he was born." Lucy says scornfully.

"Hey, people's feelings change. You might just end up falling for him." Kendall winks at her.

Lucy makes a face and gags. "No bloody way."

James wraps an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon, Luce. You'll be doing us all a huge favour."

The woman looks up at him and shakes her head. "Find someone else."

"You're the only one I know who's fantastic at acting."

"You're the goddamn king!" Lucy frowns. "You can get fucking Cher if you wanted to."

"That is true." James muses but then pouts. "Luce, please."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "No."

James clears his throat and in his best king voice he says "I'm your king and you will do as I say."

"Then I quit."

James throws his hands up into the air. "Lucy, c'mon. What do I have to do to get you to agree?"

"If you give me what I want, I'll play along to this stupid plan." Lucy says. "Deal?"

The prince rolls his eyes. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I'll tell you that later." She smirks, her eyes twinkling.

"When are you going to tell us the deal with Skye and her mother?" Logan asks.

James smiles sweetly "never," then he opens the door and walks down the stairs.

"You should get started on wooing Nick." Kendall tells Lucy.

"Wooing? What is it, the 1600s?"

Kendall shrugs. "I just thought-"

"Ugh, go back to America." Lucy rolls her eyes and leaves the roof.

"I'm trying to help!" The blonde yells out after her.

"Well, don't!" Lucy shouts over her shoulder.

"You really think your plan's going to work?" Carlos asks Kendall.

"Worth a try, right?"

"Let's hope so." The Latino mutters under his breath.

* * *

James is in the kitchen with Carlos, Kendall, Lucy, Logan, and Alfred. Jeeves took Skye back to the orphanage and is trying to contact Ms. Diamond.

"If my mum comes back home, everything's gonna go to shit." James says tiredly.

"You need to tell her already!" Lucy snaps.

James rolls his eyes just as Nick walks in. He has a huge grin on his face.

"So, what will it be?" He asks James. "Do I get to tell my father that I am king or do I tell him that he's a great uncle?"

"Tell him to ship you to Africa where you can get eaten by lions." James snaps irritably.

"That's no way to treat someone who can ruin your life." Nick says calmly. "You have 5 minutes to tell me your decision."

James turns to Kendall. "What now, Blondie?"

Kendall blushes. "I don't know?"

James looks at Lucy and his mind goes back to the conversation they had in the morning. Lucy is right. The old James Diamond could have gotten them out of this mess. The new James Diamond can't even think straight. Lucy catches him staring and looks at him with her eyebrows raised. James smirks as he gets an idea.

"You know what, Nick?" James says as he walks over to Nick and puts an arm around his cousin's shoulder. "I'll make a deal with you."

Nick shrugs his arm off. "We are going by my deal."

"The hell kinda deal is that?" James frowns then plasters on a smile once again. "My deal is that; if you can handle the pressures of being a king, you get the crown but if you don't, you back the fuck off and move out of this country."

"How long am I going to be a fake king before I can actually become king?" Nick asks.

"Until my mum comes back. The day she comes back we will all determine whether or not you're ready to be a king." James grins and winks at Lucy. "And my wonderful and gorgeous secretary, Lucy, will show you the ropes."

Lucy's eyes widen as she hisses under her breath.

Nick instantly perks up. "James, you've got a deal."

James smiles, shaking Nick's outstretched hand. "May you fail, miserably."

"Now, shoo." Carlos says sweetly.

Nick lets go of James' hand and steers Lucy out of the room. Lucy looks over her shoulder and shoots James a murderous look but her prince just smiles and waves at her. Once they're out of the room James looks at Kendall.

"You better be right about Nick falling for her." The prince tells him.

"I've never been wrong about relationships yet." The blonde smirks.

"Unless it involves you." Logan says.

James cracks up as Kendall shoots Logan a dirty look.

* * *

Lucy and Nick walk into the conference room. The secretary moves toward Nick but he grabs her wrist.

"Listen, little lady, I know about your little plan to try and get me to fall in love with you." Nick says icily. "It's not going to happen."

Lucy glares at him as she struggles to free her wrist but Nick's hold just tightens.

"I want to be king. And you are going to help me." He enunciates slowly.

She punches him in the gut with her free hand. He stumbles backwards but doesn't stop glaring at her.

"Dream on." She snarls. "I'll never let you run this country."

He grabs her waist and brings her body into his. With his free hand he caresses her cheek.

"You know, if you hadn't rejected me multiple times when we were younger, we wouldn't be here right now." He whispers. "I would be with you instead of against you."

"You won't get away with this." Lucy hisses.

"I will." Nick smiles creepily. "And you're going to help me."


	10. Chapter 10

i love your reviews so much omg. they make my day.

_sso8,_ you want nick and kendall to fall in love? ahah, sorry, that's not going to happen.

_Cookie Monster Giggles,_ havent decided yet tbh.

enjoyyyy!

* * *

Lucy shoves Nick away.

"I'll be damned if I let you get away with this." She yells.

Nick runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "Why do you even hate me? I didn't do anything to you!"

Lucy blinks, the question taking her completely by surprise.

"You've made me miserable for the past few years and for what? Nothing!"

The secretary frowns. "Is this your revenge? Ruining James' life to get back at _me_?"

"Well, I can't ruin yours, now can I?" Nick sneers.

"You're ruining it by being in it."

A flicker of hurt flashes across Nick's face but it disappears just as fast as it arrives.

"I don't care how you feel about me." Nick suddenly shouts. "But I am going to be king and you are damn well not going to stand in my fucking way."

Lucy gets into his face and grits out "I'd like to see you fucking try."

She stomps down on his foot and leaves the room, Nick's screams becoming faint. She walks into the camera room where James is sitting with Kendall, Carlos and Logan.

"You all hang out together now?" She asks flatly.

"You never told me Nick tried to get into your pants." James frowns, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucy shrugs uncomfortably. "It was never relevant."

"It's perfect!" Kendall grins. "He will fall for you again!"

She shakes her head. "I can't do this. I'm not working for him."

She leaves before anyone has the chance to reply. James and Carlos exchange glances.

"She's hiding something she doesn't want you to know." Logan says.

"No shit." James rolls his eyes.

"What are you gonna do?" Kendall asks.

"Eat." James answers and stands up. "When she's ready, she'll tell me."

He downstairs to the kitchen, only Carlos following him.

"Michael!" James grins at his chef. "Make me a burger."

Michael looks at him and points inside with his spatula. James raises his eyebrows and walks into the kitchen where he finds Lucy sitting there and stuffing her face with ice cream. He grabs a spoon and takes a seat next to her.

"I thought you were on a diet." James states, taking the carton out of her hand.

"I'm allowed to have a cheat day!" She frowns and snatches the carton back before James even has the chance to scoop some ice cream out.

"Luce, what the hell's wrong with you?" James asks, worry lacing his words. "I've never seen you so…depressed."

"I'm not depressed." She says glumly.

James grabs the carton of ice cream out of her clutches. "What's the deal with you and Nick?"

Lucy huffs. "I want the week off."

James blinks. "What?"

"I'm allowed time off and I want this week as my vacation."

"Lucy-"

She stands up and stares at James. "Is it a yes or no?"

"I just-Lucy," he says but her face is stone hard "fine, it's a yes. Take as much time as you need."

She kisses the side of his head, mutters thanks and leaves the room. James sits there dumbfounded when Michael walks in with his lunch.

"You alright?" He asks.

"I am but Lucy isn't." He sighs.

The chef sets the plate in front of James and grins. "We all know Lucy is a big girl and is capable of taking care of herself."

"I know, I just wish she could tell me what's going on."

"She'll come around, she always does." Michael pats James' shoulder and goes back to cooking.

Carlos walks in and takes a seat next to James, stealing his fries in the process.

"She okay?" The Latino asks.

James shrugs. "I don't know."

"This might be a bad time to ask if I can borrow your private jet." Carlos says uncertainly.

"Yeah, sure take it." James answers. "Just don't have sex with him in it."

The Latino blushes. "We aren't at that stage yet."

James snorts. "Yeah, right that's why you sneak into his room in the middle of the night."

Carlos pales. "You know about that?"

James takes a bite of his burger and grins. "We do have cameras installed in every room and hall."

"And you watch us?!" Carlos exclaims. "You perv!"

"I don't watch you having sex!" James yells. "God, that is disgusting."

Carlos shoves his best friend. "You're disgusting. What the hell are you doing watching the cameras at 2 in the fucking morning anyway?"

"Keeping an eye on Nick." James answers like it's the most obvious thing ever. "Plus, I need entertainment for when I can't sleep."

"Entertainment from Kendall?" Carlos smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

James makes a face at his best friend and finishes his hamburger. Carlos finishes the rest of James' fries and stands up.

"Logan and I will see you in the morning." Carlos grins. "And thanks for letting us borrow your plane."

"Lo que es mío es tuyo." James winks.

Carlos laughs. "You're getting better."

"Just make sure no one sees you two together." James warns.

The Latino nods. "Yeah, yeah." He rolls his eyes and leaves the kitchen.

* * *

James is on the roof, playing his piano as effortlessly and flawlessly as Kendall. He's playing one of his favourite songs, a song that Kendall hadn't taught him when the blonde walks over to him. He takes a seat next to James and stares at the prince.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall asks, breaking James out of his trance.

James' eyes snap open and his fingers immediately freeze on the keys. He slowly turns his head to find Kendall staring at him.

James coughs, clearing his throat. "Tell you what?"

"That you could play the piano."

James looks at him and Kendall patiently wants for his answer.

"I guess now would be the time to tell you I lied about not being able to play because I wanted you to teach me."

Kendall frowns. "You mean you pretended to suck so I could teach you?"

Nodding, James says "pretty much, yeah."

"Why…?"

"You're very dense, you know that right?"

Kendall scowls and punches James in the arm.

The prince laughs. "Because I wanted to be closer to you."

It's dark but James can still see Kendall blush slightly. James smiles, scooting closer and looking into Kendall's eyes.

"So, are we?" Kendall asks quietly.

James cups Kendall's face with his right hand and leans in. "What?"

"Are we close?" Kendall squeaks out.

"Ironically speaking, we are." James grins as he brings his lips down to Kendall's.

At first Kendall doesn't respond but the second his brain registers what's going on he grabs the front of James' shirt and brings him closer. James brings his left hand to cup Kendall's face and kisses him more fervently. The amount of times James pictured his lips on the blondes, the way Kendall would taste and the curve of his lips; he didn't quite imagine it like this. This is much better than what he had pictured. He lets his hands travel down to the blonde's waist where he plays with the hem of Kendall's shirt, lifting it slowly so that he could thumb the bare skin of the blonde's hip bone.

Kendall runs his hand through the James' silky brown hair, tangling his fingers in it. James is pushing his tongue against Kendall's lips for entry but the need for air becomes desperate. They break apart, Kendall's eyes still glazed over. They're both breathing heavily as James attaches his lips to Kendall's once again.

"Fuck." James mutters against Kendall's lips. "I've been wanting to do that since the day I laid eyes on you."

Kendall groans. "Then why didn't you?"

"I didn't know you wanted me to." James says in between kisses.

"You don't know how many times I've fantasized about your lips." Kendall admits. "The way they'd kiss me all over. The way they would feel all over my skin."

James digs his fingers into Kendall's hips. The blonde opens his mouth to say some more but James' is already attacking him with his lips. The prince brings Kendall into his lap and pushes his tongue against Kendall's lips. The blonde groans and finally gives the prince access to his mouth. They don't even fight for dominance. Kendall gladly lets James be in control. James explores and tastes Kendall's mouth as his hands slowly creep under the blonde's shirt. James moves from Kendall's lips to placing hot, delicate kisses along the side of Kendall's neck. Kendall's head lolls back, his hands fisting James' hair.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?" James' huskily aroused voice whispers in his ear.

It takes Kendall a moment to pull away. He lets go of James' hair and unwrinkles his shirt. James looks at him with a look of confusion.

"I want too, god knows I do but not before you take me out first." Kendall breathes out.

James grins, bringing his lips back to Kendall's neck.

"That can be arranged." He says softly as he sinks his teeth into Kendall's shoulder blade.

"Fuck." The blonde cries out, his hands grabbing the back of James' neck.

* * *

Carlos and Logan are cuddling on James' private jet as they fly over the Pacific. Logan's head is resting on Carlos' shoulder while Carlos has his arm around the brunette and his head lying on Logan's.

"How are you going to tell your parents you don't want to be with a prince?" Carlos asks quietly.

Logan looks up and gently kisses Carlos' jaw.

"I don't know." He answers honestly. "But whatever happens, you and I are not breaking up."

Carlos looks down at his boyfriend and smiles. "I wouldn't dream of it."

He softly pecks Logan's lips and brings the brunette closer.

* * *

nick has been over the place in a few chapters but that's going to end.

his character has a lot of potential and you guys just might like him the way i do.


	11. Chapter 11

we will find out what lucy's hiding soon enough.

speaking of lucy, do you guys want to see more of her? she's not in this chapter but id actually like to write more regarding nick/lucy. tell me your thoughts!

i am happy with this chapter.

sort of.

enjoy!

* * *

The second Nick finds out Lucy is gone everything goes to shit. James, Kendall, and Carlos are sitting in the living room when Nick walks in with a smirk in place and a little girl holding his hand. Her face lights up when she spots James.

"Uncle Jamie!" She squeals, letting go of Nick's hand and running into James' arms.

James picks her up and kisses the top of her head.

"Hey, baby girl." He says softly.

Kendall and Carlos freeze.

"What are you doing with Skye?" Carlos asks.

Nick's grin widens. "I'm adopting little Skye."

Skye feels James stiffen and she hears his teeth clash together. The room is quiet and it makes Skye eerie.

"You can't do that!" Jeeves, who has been standing in the corner blurts out.

"I can." Nick says. "She has no family and lives in an orphanage."

James gently puts Skye down and orders one of his butlers to take Skye to the playroom. Alfred hastily takes the girl's hand and leads her out of the room. James walks over to Nick and grabs him by the front of his suit.

"I will fucking slaughter you if you even attempt to adopt her." James threatens through gritted teeth.

Nick removes James' hands from his body and pushes the prince away.

"You can't stop me." Nick says, holding his head high.

"I can and I will." James spits out.

"And what's your reason for not letting me adopt her?" Nick asks, his smirk finding it's place back on his face.

"He can't do that, can he?" Kendall asks quietly.

James is too busy staring daggers and trying to calm himself to answer.

"Yes, he can do that." Carlos replies numbly.

"So, if we're done here I kinda have to call the adoption agency." Nick says as he starts to take his phone out.

James grabs his phone and thrusts it across the room. It hits the wall and smashes into pieces.

"You're paying for that!" Nick frowns.

"There's no way in fucking hell I'm going to let you take my daughter!" James shouts.

Nick just smiles, unthreatened by James. "The only way you can stop me from adopting her is if you come clean, are you sure you want to do that?"

James doesn't hesitate to answer. "Yes."

"James," Carlos says softly "let's talk about this first."

"No." James snaps. "There's nothing to talk about."

"The future of London is in your hands!" His best friend exclaims.

"Yeah, and the future of my daughter is also in my hands." James says.

"Well," Nick chirps "I'm glad that is settled. I shall go tell father that I will be king."

He winks at James which only causes the prince's face to scrunch up in disgust and leaves the room.

"James, what are you going to do?" Jeeves asks.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." James says.

He grabs his laptop and runs into the playroom where he finds Skye playing with toy trains.

"Uncle Jamie, can you buy me barbies?" the girl asks innocently.

James smiles. "Of course, now come and sit in my lap."

He sits down in a bean chair and Skye drops everything, running into his arms. He gingerly removes her long brown hair out of her face and looks into her hazel eyes.

"I have to tell you something important, okay?" He says slowly.

Skye nods. "I ready."

"James!" Carlos says from the door. "What are you doing?"

James ignores his best friend and looks at his daughter.

"You promise not to freak out?" James asks her.

The little girl nods.

James takes a deep breath and finally blurts out what's been eating him inside. "I'm your daddy."

Skye blinks and then frowns, tilting her head to the side. "No, you Uncle Jamie."

James smiles sadly. "No, I'm your dad."

"If you my daddy how come you never tell me?" Skye asks, her lips forming a pout.

His heart contracts. "Because I was scared." He admits quietly.

"Scared of me?" Skye giggles.

James nods. "You and grandma."

"You not scared anymore?" His daughter asks.

James shakes his head. "I have you with me now; I'm not scared of anything."

Skye brightens. "I call you daddy now?"

The prince finally lets out the breath he was holding in. He silently thanks the heavens and smiles down at his baby girl.

"Yes, now you call me daddy." He hugs her tightly with no intention of ever letting her go but there is one more thing he has to do.

"I live with you?" Skye asks.

"Yes." James nods. "What do you say about meeting grandma?"

"Is she nice?"

"Hopefully to you she will be." James mutters and grabs his laptop.

He turns it on and waits for his mum to answer his call. A few minutes pass by when she finally answers. She looks extremely happy, that is until she sets eyes on Skye.

"Hey, mum." James laughs nervously.

She raises her eyebrows and waits for her son's explanation.

"This is Skye, my daughter and Skye, this is your grandma." James introduces.

"Hi!" The little girl grins. "I Skyler!"

And just like that Ms. Diamond's expression softens. "She has your smile."

James blinks. "You're not mad?"

"I'm infuriated that you chose to tell me over a web chat." She glares. "But I knew you had a child somewhere. I was bound to find out one day."

James finally feels like he can breathe again but he still gnaws on his bottom lip. Ms. Diamond takes a good look at her son and sighs.

"What are you not telling me, James?" His mother asks.

"Nothing." He says almost immediately. "Everything's fine here."

Carlos takes that moment to butt in. He takes the laptop from James and greets his queen.

"Hey, Ms. D, Nick is trying to steal the crown and adopt Skye." Carlos says in a rush.

James groans and sets Skye down, telling her to go play. She happily runs off into the bounce house. James snatches his laptop away but Carlos still stands behind him.

"Don't listen to him!" James yells. "I have everything under control."

"We don't know what to do because Skye is illegitimate and the people might-" James picks up and stuffs a ball into Carlos' mouth, pushing him away.

"James," Ms. Diamond says "not only is your own future in your hands but so is London's."

"Mum-"

"Lucy also ran away!" Carlos yells from the back.

James purses his lips and frowns.

"You're king now, James." His mother continues as if Carlos never spoke. "You need to know what to do with that kind of power."

"Mum," James whines "you told me I wasn't ready to be a king."

"You came clean to me about Skye and you're not letting the threat of Nick scare you." Ms. Diamond's tone is fond. "You're building a hospital and a school. You're taking responsibility and if that doesn't mean you're ready for king, than you never will be. But remember, a king always does what's best for his people."

"Yeah, yeah." James rolls his eyes. "I know all that."

"Do you?" His mother asks seriously.

James nods. "Yes."

"If you're ever in doubt, just remember how good of a king your father was."

The prince scoffs. "He might have been a great king but he was a shitty father."

Ms. Diamond looks at her son, her features showing sorrow and her eyes so full of sadness. "Your father was always there for you, James."

James has the urge to throw the laptop across the room but he doesn't. He just avoids looking at his mum and focuses on not crying.

"Watch old home videos," Ms. Diamond says softly "and there are a few things in the playroom you might want to see."

"Like what?" James asks flatly, still avoiding eye contact.

"Just don't give up." She tells him. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks. Take care of yourself."

James finally turns to look at his mum but she already hung up. He shuts his laptop off and sits there, staring at the red wall, his thoughts wandering back to his father.

_Your father was always there for you._

The prince snorts. He wasn't. He was too busy taking care of London to even acknowledge that he had a son.

"Daddy?" Skye calls out.

James' heart swells. It feels so good to be called daddy. His smile is so wide he can't wipe it off his face.

"Yes, princess?" He asks.

"I tired. I nap?"

He stands up and picks her up. "Sure, where do you want your room to be?"

"I wanna room with you." She bats her eyelashes.

James frowns and gets a shiver. Skye's mother used to do that when she wanted something. It's scary how alike they really are.

"Okay." James nods. "What kind of bed do you want?"

"Yours!" She smiles.

James raises his eyebrows. "Oh really now?"

"Yes, we sleep together, okay?" She says.

James kisses the top of her head. "Of course, baby. But I can't nap right now, okay?"

She pouts but nods. He carries her to his room and sets her down in his bed. He pulls the comforter on her and hands her a phone.

"If you need anything, just press a number and someone will come." He says.

She puts the phone next to her pillow and nods. "Okay, daddy."

He smiles again, gently kissing her forehead and leaving the door open as he leaves. He meets Carlos, Kendall, Jeeves, and Alfred in the living room.

"So, what are you gonna do about Nick?" Kendall.

"I'm gonna beat him at his own game." James replies. "But, you and I are getting dinner first."

The prince grins, pulling Kendall to his side and wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. Kendall blushes and looks down.

"You know people will see you." Carlos says dryly. "I know you came clean to your mum about Skye but you can't tell her about Kendall."

James sighs. "No one will see us, I'm going to take him somewhere on my private jet, which I hope you and Logan kept clean."

"Shut up." The Latino mumbles.

"Speaking of Logan," says Kendall "where is he?"

"Sleeping." Carlos replies automatically.

James laughs and leads Kendall out onto the balcony where the private jet is waiting for them.

"Where are you taking me?" Kendall asks.

"Somewhere that isn't far. We need to be back in time to Skye waking up."

They board the plane and sit in the back as it slowly takes off.

"I'm glad things are starting to look up." Kendall says.

"I wouldn't be too sure of it but enough; this is about you and me tonight."

Kendall grins and James kisses that grin right off.

* * *

ok i know kids hate naps but this is skye.

skye is perfect and she is an angel.


	12. Chapter 12

first and foremost, sorrrrrry for the long wait, i was busy with school and whatnot but only 1 more day left! yay im so glad this semester is over, okay anyway.

second, thank youuuu for reviewing and alerting. you guys make me so happy :))))

and third, i dont like how this chapter turned out but i couldn't do anything differently sigh.

enjoy, i guess.

* * *

James is violently being shaken.

"James!" The voice hisses in his ear. "Get up, James!"

The prince groans and pushes the man away.

"Go away." He mumbles.

"Get up!"

"5 more minutes." He whispers, wrapping his arm around the little body snuggled against him.

"You're on TV."

"That's nothing new."

"This time they're calling you a cheating man whore."

James is up in milliseconds. He claps 3 times before the TV turns on. The news reporter is talking and behind her is a picture of James and Skye. He's kissing the top of her head and underneath is written 'James' illegitimate daughter?'

James' eyes widen and the colour drains from his face.

"Fuck." He grumbles.

"I can't say that I am surprised." The news reporter says. "With the clubs he hits up and the women he sleeps with, is it really a surprise that he has a daughter? But the surprising thing is that it seems as though he and his fiancé's best mate are rather friendly."

A picture of James and Kendall kissing blows up.

"We know James is notorious for sleeping around but we never imagined he would be a two-timer." She continues.

"Logan isn't my fiancé!" James yells, forgetting Skye and Kendall are sleeping in the bed with him.

Skye continues sleeping but Kendall's up in a flash. His eyes go to TV and he gasps.

"Oh god." He mutters, his eyes about to pop out.

"Telling us exactly what goes on in the palace and in our prince's pants is Nick Diamond. Take it away, Larry." The female new reporter disappears and Nick and a male news reporter takes her place.

"James, don't watch this." Jeeves says.

"Shut up." James snaps.

"Can you shed some light on the rumours taking place?" Larry asks.

Nick flashes the Diamond smile and nods. "The little girl in his arms does so happen to be his daughter. Her name's Skye and she is the most adorable little girl and it's also true that Kendall Knight is a little cozy with James. But what do you expect from Americans? Kendall trapped my poor cousin in his trap and the other American trapped poor Carlos in his clutches."

"What do you think, Nick, is James ready to be a king?"

"In all honesty, no." Nick replies with a smug smile. "How do you expect a man who can't stick to his own fiancé and has an illegitimate daughter to run England?"

"Very well said, Nick-"

James turns the TV off and has the urge to yell.

Carlos and Logan come running into his room.

"You alright, mate?" Carlos asks gently.

"Lucy," James responds "Lucy, I need Lucy!"

"Why does he need Lucy?" Logan whispers in Carlos' ear.

"She's the one who always cleans up after his mess."

"Oh bloody hell. Mum." James groans. "Mum sees this and she will have my head on a silver platter."

No one says anything, afraid James might lash out on them.

"Nick is a dead man!" He grits and storms out of his room.

* * *

Lucy watches the news and silently prays James doesn't see it, or worse, Ms. Diamond.

_Nick is a dead man_ she thinks before running off to find him. She finds him chilling in the castle's living room. Lucy glares at him.

"Why are you ruining James' life?" She yells.

Nick is so startled he falls off the couch. He stands up and sighs.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Nick asks sourly.

She gets into his face and punches him in the chest. He frowns and rubs the place she hit. For a skinny girl like her she's extremely strong.

"You _never_ wanted to be king, why do you want it now?" She snaps. "Why are you doing this to James? You and James used to be inseparable."

"I want to be king because the only thing I wanted walked out of my life with no reason, no explanation, no nothing." He frowns.

Lucy sighs in exasperation. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're trying to ruin James' life because you haven't gotten over me?"

Nick opens his mouth but Lucy doesn't let him speak.

"We broke up a long, long time ago, Nick." She says. "Don't take out your revenge on someone who had nothing to do with it."

"See, this, this is why I want to destroy James! He's the only one you've ever loved and he's the only one you ever will love!" Nick shouts. "If I can't have you, no one can."

"If I can't have you, no one can." Lucy imitates. "God, you're so stupid. James is like a little brother to me! Don't ruin his life just because you're pissed at me."

"Why did you leave, Lucy?" Nick asks quietly.

Lucy takes a step away from him. "We've been over this."

"You never gave me a reason as to why you broke up with me."

"And you'll never get it if this is how you act." She sneers and turns to walk away but he grabs her arm and spins her around.

She slams into his chest and he keeps a firm grip on her.

"Let go of me!" She grits out as she struggles to free herself.

"I lied, Lucy." He whispers, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "I still love you."

Lucy closes her eyes and sighs. "Nick, let me go."

"Well," a bitter voice comes "this is very touching."

Lucy turns around and meets hazel eyes. She shoves Nick away and avoids eye contact with the prince.

"What's going on?" James asks, his face stone hard and his voice as cold as ice.

"We were just congratulating each other." Nick smirks. "You see, the whole outing you to the world on TV thing was our beloved Lucy's idea."

Lucy's head snaps upwards.

"That's not true!" She hastily replies. "I had nothing to do with it. I came to tell him to stop trying to take your place."

"Is this why you needed the time off?" James asks.

Lucy blinks, taken aback. "Are you seriously doubting _me_? I've been with you since the day you were born."

"It didn't seem like that moments ago." James snarks.

"You know what?" She glares at James then at Nick. "I'm done. With both of you."

She storms out of the room, shoving Nick against the wall on her way out.

"Look at what you've done." Nick says tiredly.

"Get the fuck out of my castle." Snaps James.

"It won't be yours for long." Nick winks at his cousin and swiftly walks out of the room.

"Tell Harry to organize a press conference for tonight." James tells Alfred, who's standing at the door. "I'll be damned if I let Nick win."

* * *

The staff is setting up the cameras and whatnot while James impatiently sits in his chair. He made sure Skye was playing in the game room where no one could find her. He slumps down in his chair and looks at Kendall. The blonde is standing off to the side giving James the best supportive smile he can while Logan looks worried and Carlos is anxiously biting his nails. James shakes his head. Carlos gave up biting nails long before he was 12 and now it's back and it's all his fault.

"Are you ready, your highness?" One of the cameramen asks.

"Let's just get this over with." James sighs.

Alfred opens the door and a bunch of journalists stumble into the room. They take their seats and point their mics in James' face. James gets up and stands at the podium.

"I guess I'll take your questions then." He says.

"Is Skye really your daughter?" One of them shouts.

"Yes." James answers without a beat.

"Where's the mother?"

"Why did the mother leave?"

"Who is the mother?"

Now he's thinking the conference was a bad idea. He just wants to get out of here and play barbies with his daughter. Why isn't Lucy here? She can save his ass and so could his mum. The two women he needs most in his life aren't next to him and it makes his heart ache. It hurts him more when he realizes he doubted Lucy. She's always been with him through thick and thin and there's no way she would have done something like that, especially behind his back.

He looks up and his eyes catch a pair of silver eyes staring at him. Nick smirks evilly and James can feel his blood boil with anger. Who cares if Lucy and his mum aren't here? He's going to be fucking king and if he can't handle a measly little press conference then he's not even worthy. He stares daggers at his cousin, his hands tightly clutching the podium.

"The mother," he finally answers "isn't in the picture. She wasn't ready to be a mother."

"So basically she dumped all the responsibility on you." Nick's voice ringing over everyone else's. "Was she not aware that you can't even take care of yourself, let alone a little girl?"

"Clearly I'm a better father than you thought, Mr. Diamond." James replies calmly. "She's perfectly healthy and being raised right."

"She was raised in an orphanage until a few days ago." Nick says.

That was not something James expected. He smiles tightly and prays someone asks another question but they're all sitting there, waiting for him to respond. He's screwed. He's totally fucking screwed. He let his mum down, his friends, his dead father, and the entire Diamond legacy. He wants to punch his cousin's lights out. That little fucker. How did they even turn against each other? They used to be so close.

"Now, see if you were a good father," Nick continues "you wouldn't have put her in an orphanage. This is a clear reason that you and your father are nothing alike."

James' freezes, his blood running cold.

"He was a good king and cared about his people whereas you don't even care enough for your own daughter. Is this what we need in a king? We don't need a king who cheats on his fiancé with his best mate and who has an illegitimate daughter." He says venomously.

_I am going to behead this motherfucker. He'll be damn lucky if he survives_. James takes a few steady breaths and stands up taller. He removes his clutches from the podium and looks at Nick as he speaks.

_I am not letting you win this._

"I'd first like to point out that, Logan and I are not engaged and as you all saw from the news footage, the chances of that happening are slim." He says so calmly he's not even sure if he's speaking or if someone is in his body and speaking for him. "Yes, Logan and I were supposed to get married but we can't help who we fall for. I fell for his best mate, Kendall Knight and he fell for mine, who you all know as Carlos."

That earns a few awes from the crowd. James cracks a tiny smile, his eyes going to Kendall. The blonde is grinning so wide James is sure his jaw is aching. James winks at him, causing Kendall to blush slightly before continuing his speech.

"As for being a king and a father, I'm working on that. Skye's mother isn't in our lives because she didn't want Skye but I couldn't give her up so I put her in an orphanage close to me—"

"Why didn't you just get her to live with you?" A news reporter asks.

"Because I wanted to avoid this—" James says, motioning with his hands that he meant the crowd. "I didn't want her in the public eye. I don't want her growing up and resenting me because she didn't have enough privacy as a child."

"Do you think you'll be able to live up to the expectations set to being a king? Your father raised the bar pretty high."

"We all know I haven't been the best prince, I've slept around. A lot. I went clubbing, I did, well you know, everything a brat does—"

A few people snicker and chuckle.

"I'm trying to change that." James says. "Not only do I want to fulfill my duties as a father to Skye but also to be a king almost as great as my dad was."

His father really was a great king and James doesn't even think he can live up to that kind of standard but whatever he needs to say to get these people off his back, especially Nick.

"I'm trying to make England a better place and I hope I can do that starting with myself." He finishes.

The journalists start shooting out more questions but James starts walking off and Harry thanks the crowd for their time. James mentions for this guards and butlers to show them out as he snakes an arm around Kendall's waist and leads them upstairs.

"What the hell was that?!" Logan yells once everyone is out of earshot. "My parents don't know about me and Carlos!"

James throws himself onto the couch, dragging Kendall down with him. He shrugs, kissing Kendall's cheek.

"They do now."

"Are you trying to ruin my life!?" The American prince snaps.

James rolls his eyes. "I'm making it better. You don't have to tell your parents about Carlos now, they already know."

"I despise you!"

"The feeling's mutual." James says dryly.

"Daddy!" Skye yells, running into the room and jumping into his lap.

His arms that were circled around Kendall's waist find his daughter's shoulders.

"You didn't buy me any barbies." She pouts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot." He apologizes. "How about we go get them now?"

Her face lights up. "Yay!"

He picks her up and they start walking out of the living room. James looks over his shoulder and motions for Kendall to join them. Kendall smiles softly and shakes his head.

"Have some alone time with her." The blonde tells him.

"Hey, baby girl, what do you say about Uncle Kendall joining us?"

Skye looks at Kendall and nods solemnly. "I like Uncle Kenny, he come with us."

James looks at Kendall and wiggles his eyebrows, signature smirk in place. Kendall just looks at him as he goes to join them.

"Daddy, I get yellow hair like Uncle Kenny!"

James' eyes widen. "No, you will not."

"But daddy." She whines. "Is so nice."

"What do you say Uncle Kenny gets brown hair like yours?" James grins.

"Really?" She looks at Kendall. "You like my hair?"

Kendall glares at James before smiling at the little girl. "I love your hair but I'm going to stick to yellow for now, okay?"

She pouts but nods. "Ok."

They make their way down the stairs when Skye screams something about her daddy marrying her Uncle Kenny and living happily ever after. James laughs, winking at Kendall and tells Skye he'll think about it. Kendall's heart does a summersault and he's in a daze for the rest of the night.

* * *

ok lucy and nick's relationship might seem irrelevant right now but it's not.

everything ties in together.


	13. Chapter 13

you guys are so cute akjdhf i love your reviews!

and of course, you have to love skye. she's the best character in this story.

i wanted to add more to this chapter considering it's pretty short but i just couldnt. this was all i came up with, unfortunately.

but enjoy!

* * *

James spends most of his morning looking for Lucy. He goes out and buys a box of chocolates and flowers in hopes of her forgiveness, even if he knows how much she hates both those things. He eventually gives up and goes to the roof, where he finds her sitting on the ledge and staring down.

"There's my favourite person in the entire world!" He grins.

She turns around, snorts, and goes back to staring at the scene in front of her. He takes a seat next to her and hands her the flowers and chocolates.

She glares at him. "You know I hate chocolates and flowers are too girly."

"As far as I know, you're a girl." James says. "That is unless you got a sex change or something?"

She punches him as she takes the chocolates from him and starts eating. James follows her line of vision and finds himself looking at Nick playing with his daughter.

"What's that thing doing with Skye!?" James exclaims.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Relax, Kendall and Carlos are there to 'protect' her and you know he wouldn't do anything to her."

James sighs, stealing a chocolate. "I know. He always did say he would treat my daughter like his own. Where's Logan?"

"Probably sleeping."

"Does that kid do anything but sleep?"

"He does need to rest after the animal sex he and Carlos always have."

James and Lucy burst out laughing but it soon dies when they both set their eyes on Nick and Skye. They watch him throw her into the air and flawlessly catch her, her smile so radiant it lights up the smiles on Kendall's and Carlos' faces. He sets her down and they start chasing each other, Skye's squeals so high and delighted James can't help but smile. He's never seen her have this much fun.

He turns around to steal another chocolate when he notices the sad smile on Lucy's face. Her eyes are lit up but her smile is broken.

He nudges her softly. "What happened between you and Nick?"

"We dated." She shrugs.

"Yeah, no shit." The prince scoffs. "I kinda figured."

Nick falls to the ground and Skye jumps on him. He starts tickling her and she throws her head back, laughing insanely.

"I know the reason he wants to be king has to do with you." James says. "So just tell me what it is."

"There's nothing to tell." Lucy mumbles.

"I overlooked the fact that neither of you told me you two were going out but I'm not letting this go."

"Why? It's none of your business." She snarks harshly.

"You hurting was, is, and always will be my business." James says softly.

She sighs. "There's nothing to tell, okay, James? Just let it go."

"I told you I'm not letting it go." He says stubbornly.

"He doesn't even know why we broke up, okay?"

"We used to tell each other everything, Luce." The prince says quietly. "What happened to that?"

She shoves him. "Don't play that card with me. You might have gotten better at acting but you can't guilt trip me."

He puts an arm around her, pulling her close. "C'mon, I can help."

She pushes him away. "Well you should have told me why you and Ava broke up. I could have helped you."

He stiffens. "Low blow, Luce. Low blow."

"Did she leave Skye willingly or did you drive her away?"

James glares at her before grabbing the chocolates out of her hand.

"You know what kind of woman she is." He huffs as he stands up.

"We both know she isn't as bad as you make her out to be."

"The next time we speak is only if you tell me what's going on with Nick." He takes the flowers as well and leaves Lucy alone.

She looks down at Nick and catches his eye. He's looking back at her and a small smile graces his features. He waves slightly and goes back to playing with Skye before she has the chance to wave back.

She runs a hand through her hair muttering "when the fuck did life get so complicated?"

* * *

Nick's in the kitchen when James finds him.

"What happened between you and Lucy?" James asks.

Nick's eyes snap upward. "That's none of your fucking business."

"Well guess what, I'm making it my business."

"Get a life." Nick grits out.

"Stop trying ruining it then."

"I have every right to ruin it." He snarls. "I'm older, I should be king."

"My father was the king, making me the heir, plus you're not even a Diamond." James almost regrets the words that come out of his mouth. Almost.

Nick stands up, his eyes blazing with anger. "We agreed to never speak of that ever again."

"No, you brought my daughter into this." James shouts. "You told the entire world she's illegitimate when in fact she's my blood. So, what does that make you?"

"I'm not talking about this." Nick says through gritted teeth and starts making his way out of the kitchen but James grabs him and slams him up against the wall.

"You want to play games?" James says in a dangerously low voice. "2 can play at that. I'm going to make your life a living hell and I'll be damned if I let a man who isn't a Diamond ruin the Diamond legacy."

Nick shoves him away. "You can't prove I'm not a Diamond."

"I can and don't push me." The prince sneers. "Who do you think they're gonna believe? Their prince or a man who shouldn't even be living in this palace? Don't push your fucking luck or you'll be on the streets."

"You did a pretty damn good job at the press conference but this war is not over."

"You really want to test out my patience?"

"You're going to find a pretty surprise tomorrow morning." Nick snaps and leaves the kitchen before James has the chance to respond or better yet, knock him the fuck out.

* * *

James would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He's practically shaking in his bed. Nick goes to whatever extent he can to get what he wants and he doesn't stop until he gets it. They don't call him Zach Morris for nothing. He groans. Whatever this surprise is it's going to ruin his life. He can feel it.

Kendall feels him moving and slowly gets up. He wraps his arms around James' waist and kisses his bare shoulder.

"Relax, James." He says sleepily. "I'm sure it isn't as bad as your imagining."

Skye's downstairs playing with Carlos and Logan and thank god for that. He sure as fuck doesn't want his daughter to see him freak out.

"You don't understand." James moans. "When Nick wants to ruin you, he absolutely ruins you until you just want to kill yourself."

Kendall gently kisses the side of his neck. "Relax for me, please? You freaking out is freaking me out."

James sighs and softly kisses the blonde.

"Fine," he mutters against Kendall's lips "I'll try."

Kendall smiles into the kiss and mumbles "good."

Someone knocks on their door and says "someone's here to see you."

James frowns but tells them to come in. The person standing in front of him makes him tense up. His muscles go rigid and his hands ball up into fists. His teeth grind together and his nostrils flare.

Nick is going to die.

For good.

The woman with long wavy brown hair and creamy chocolate eyes smiles at the couple. Her teeth are perfectly straight and white, her eyebrows are perfectly arched and she has cute little dimples that stand out, almost as prominent as Kendall's. The blonde's in awe just looking at her. She's tall and slim and just absolutely fucking gorgeous.

She sets her eyes on James and her smile widens but James just grinds his teeth together and avoids looking at her. He clenches his jaw and stares down at Kendall's hand on his chest.

"You must be Kendall!" Even her voice is beautiful. It's melodious and captivating. "I'm Ava, Skye's mother."

* * *

ohhhhhh.

you guys will finally know what's up with skye's mom :)))))

i know you were all dying to find out what shit went down.

and have some patience with nick. i know he seems like a total douche, but like you all know, whoever's a douche in my stories, well there's always a reason behind it.


	14. Chapter 14

_thesandbar_, wHAT? WHAT AM I DOING? SHOULD I BE APOLOGIZING? IM SORRY?

i love all your reviews, they make me extremely happy :))))))))

sorry for the wait. i just honestly couldnt figure out this chapter. i wrote at least 5 different versions before deciding to stick to this one and im still not sure how i feel about it tbh.

i like the ending tho lol.

enjoyyyyy!

* * *

"I'm going to kill Nick!" James exclaims as he gets out of his bed.

Ava looks at Kendall. "Can you give us a moment?"

"Or 5." James mutters.

Kendall looks at James, only willing to go it James gives him the okay. The prince looks at him, sighs deeply, and nods slightly. Kendall's hesitant as he puts his shirt on. Does he want to leave James in a room, alone, with this fucking goddess?

Hell no.

He's not even exaggerating. She literally is a goddess. And the mother of James' child, no less. How can he leave this room with the goddess like mother of his boyfriend's child?

Boyfriend. Is James even his boyfriend? Sure, they've had one date and they're always making out and sleep in the same bed now, but neither of them have ever used that word.

"Kendall, can you give us a minute?" Ava asks again.

No.

"Uh sure, sorry." He frowns and slowly leaves the room, a pang of jealousy hitting him. out of nowhere.

He's out the door and it slams in his face. His frowns gets deeper as he makes his way to the rink, ignoring the cries of pain he hears in the room next to his.

"C'mon, Skye! You can do it!" Carlos cheers.

Kendall steps into the room and sees Carlos and Logan teaching Skye how to skate. She moves her right foot and almost falls flat on her face when Logan catches her.

"I got you." He smiles down at her.

She returns the smile. "Thanks, Uncle Logie!"

Logan turns bright red and Kendall chuckles. He's always hated that nickname. The blonde grabs a pair of skates and puts them on.

"Good morning!" He hums, skating straight toward Skye and picking her up.

"Uncle Kenny!" She beams.

She kisses his cheek and Kendall smirks at his two friends.

"Looks like I'm the favourite."

Logan rolls his eyes.

"Which one of us is your favourite uncle?" Carlos asks.

"Not you guys." She answers. "Uncle Nick is my favourite."

They all exchange glances in silence.

"Well then…" Logan says slowly.

"Would you like to skate some more?" Kendall asks the little girl.

Skye shakes her head and pouts. "I fall."

"That's because Carlos and Logan are horrible skaters." The blonde grins.

"Hey!" Carlos and Logan protest in unison.

"C'mon, I'll teach you properly."

He sets her down and crouches a few centimeters away from her, far enough to be able to hold her hand. She's quick to grab his fingers and Kendall urges her to go on. She starts to take small steps.

"Pretend you're sliding." He tells her. "Try not to pick your feet off the floor."

Skye nods and attempts to skate whilst Logan and Carlos watch.

"Kendall's going to be a great father to Skye." Carlos comments.

Logan looks at him. "What makes you think he and James are going to last?"

"They're already like a little family." The Latino smiles. "And please, you can't tell me you haven't seen the way they look at each other. They're going to last, even if they break up and end up meeting each other when they're 40. They'll last."

Logan hinges his finger into Carlos' belt loop and tugs him forward.

He leans in and whispers "what about us?"

Carlos kisses him, softly muttering "I'm never letting you go."

"I like the sound of that." Logan grins.

"Oh yeah?" The Latino asks, nibbling on Logan's bottom lip.

They're suddenly breaking apart with Skye's shrilling screams. She skating right toward them with a huge smile on her face.

"Look!" She squeals. "I can skate!"

Logan grins and picks her up once she clutches onto his leg to break her fall.

"I hungry, Uncle Logie."

"Can you call me something else?" Logan asks, embarrassed.

"Why?" She asks innocently. "I like Logie."

"I like it too." Carlos smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at Logan.

Logan just glares at his boyfriend before taking Skye to the kitchen.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Kendall asks Carlos.

The Latino nods. "Ask away, mate."

"Should I be worried about Ava?"

Carlos blinks. "Ava? How do you know about Ava?"

"Uh, she's here with James. In his room. Alone. And gorgeous."

Carlos blinks a few more times before the shock subsides. "I wasn't aware that she was coming."

"Well, that makes the two of us." Kendall mumbles.

"You don't need to be worried about anything." Carlos tells him. "They broke up a long time ago and the only way they get back together is over my dead body."

Kendall arches an eyebrow. "You don't like her?"

The Latino shakes his head. "Nah, it's nothing like that. They just had a falling out that sort of made me bitter toward the two of them as a couple."

"Ah."

* * *

It's 4pm and Ava and James haven't left his room. Kendall's getting restless and antsy. He's terrified of what's going on in there. Even if Carlos' words kind of made him feel better he's still fucking scared. He can't just lose James only days after getting him. James wouldn't do that, would he?

No, of course he wouldn't. He's not that type of person, right?

He _is_ notorious for sleeping around.

_Shut up Kendall. He likes you!_

He groans as he walks into the kitchen where he finds a bruised Nick putting a pack of ice on his bare ribs.

He walks in, purposely hitting the door to let Nick know he's there but Nick doesn't even notice. His eyes are shut tightly and his teeth are clenched.

"You alright?" Kendall asks cautiously.

Nick's eyes snap open and he drops the ice pack.

"I'm fine." He glares but then winces in pain.

He bends down to pick up the ice pack but groans instead. Kendall rushes over and picks it up for him. He slowly hands it to Nick.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The blonde asks softly.

Nick avoids eye contact. "Don't tell James." He says and starts to leave.

"Tell me what exactly and I won't."

Nick doesn't respond, only disappears around the corner. Kendall watches him leave; hoping Nick isn't going through what he had to once upon a time.

* * *

Kendall's sitting on of those bed patio swings when James joins him. They swing in silence for a couple of minutes; Kendall wanting to ask what's on his mind but knowing James will tell him when he's ready.

James stares up at the stars as he says "Ava just spent the entire day telling me about Nick's father almost beating him to death."

Kendall takes a sharp intake of breath.

"I didn't believe her at first. I thought she was lying to justify his reasons for trying to take the crown but looking at Robert, I know he's capable of doing it."

"So…His reason for trying to take your place is because his dad is forcing him to do it."

James nods. "If he refuses, he gets beaten." He turns to look at Kendall. "How did you know?"

Kendall shrugs nonchalantly. "It doesn't make sense but there's usually a reason as to why your parents beat you. My dad used to beat me—

"What?" James grits out.

"— because I wasn't a 'masculine' kind of guy. He'd never lay a hand on me when my mom was around or when he was sober, though. It was only when he was drunk and my mom wasn't around."

"You didn't tell her?" The prince asks, shaking with anger.

The blonde shakes his head. "He told me he would kill me if he did but one night, my mom came home early from work and saw it happening. She was pregnant with Katie at the time and she knew that if we stayed he would do the same with her so the next day we literally packed everything and moved in with my grandma."

James is hugging Kendall tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." The prince whispers.

"It's been years, James." He says lightly. "I've gotten over it but Nick hasn't."

James tenses up and Kendall pulls away.

"You have to help him." The blonde says softly.

"How am I supposed to help him if he won't help himself? He's 24, Kendall. He's perfectly capable of standing up for himself."

"It's his dad. He's either terrified that his dad is going to do something even worse or he loves his dad too much to do something about it."

"It's Robert," James snorts bitterly "no one loves that son of a bitch."

Kendall gently strokes James' cheek and looks into his hazel eyes. "I know you and Nick used to be inseparable. I saw the pictures of you two in your room."

James looks away, muttering "I thought I hid those."

"He's your brother, James." Kendall says quietly. "And the only one who can help him is you."

"We're not as close as we used to be." James whispers. "He can't even stand me."

"I saw him in the kitchen this afternoon with his broken ribs. When I asked him if he was alright all he said was not to tell you."

"What do I do?"

"Show him that you're there for him. He doesn't even want to be king, does he?"

James shakes his head. "Apparently he thinks I should be king, that I'd be amazing, probably even better than my father."

Kendall smiles softly. "Well, then there you go. If you need a reason to become close again, it's right there."

"What if he just pushes me away?"

"You guys are brothers, are you not? There will always be pushing and shoving but you'll always have each other."

James hears his voice in his head. The voice of an 11 year old James who had promised Nick that nothing would come in between then, _nothing_.

"It doesn't matter if we're not blood related." James had whispered. "You will always be my big brother."

They both promised nothing would tear them apart but neither stuck to their promise. As the years went by, they drifted apart. They didn't play together anymore. They didn't speak to each other anymore. Nick was always away and James was too busy with Carlos and girls to notice.

"You will always be my big brother." James repeats to himself. "I didn't even know what was happening to him. What kinda fucking brother does that make me?"

Kendall doesn't say anything, knowing it's a rhetorical question.

"A shitty brother is what it makes me!" James yells, jumping out of the swing and looking at Kendall. "A fucking shitty brother who had no idea what was happening to Nick. God, he was getting beaten in this very castle and I didn't even know. I didn't even _care_."

"James, you didn't know to care."

"We stopped wrestling and I didn't even ask why when I knew it was his favourite thing to do." James bottom lip quivers a bit. "He'd always tackle me within seconds and he'd win, gloating in my face for the next 500 fucking weeks. He'd never let me live it down but one day it just stopped. I punched him, not hard and he winced and pulled away from me. I didn't think anything of it. He came to my room with a black eye one day and I didn't even _ask_ where he got it from."

The prince takes a few deep breaths and runs a frustrated hand through his hair. Kendall watches him have an internal war with himself before getting up and wrapping his arms around the brunette. He leans his head against James' chest and James immediately wraps his arms around the blonde.

"He was getting beaten every day under this castle and I didn't do anything about it." James says into Kendall's neck, his voice breaking. "I didn't even know what he was going through because of me."

"You couldn't do anything even if you wanted to." Kendall tells him gently.

"I could have told my father to stop him or kill him."

"There's no point in dwelling on the past now." The blonde says. "Just do what you can for him."

James nods and tucks his head into the nape of Kendall's neck and tightens his hold. They stay like that for a while, swaying to the rhythm of their heartbeats when Kendall breaks the comfortable silence.

"So, do I have to be worried about your ex?"

James bursts out laughing as he pulls away and Kendall only frowns, turning a deep shade of red. The prince softly strokes Kendall's cheek with his thumb and looks into his eyes. He leans in and captures the blonde's lips.

"You're adorable, you know that?" James whispers against his lips.

Kendall frowns. "You didn't answer my question."

James smiles and breaks away. He runs his thumb over Kendall's lips.

"You don't have to be worried about anything happening between us."

"But she's gorgeous."

He cannot believe he just said that. Since when is Kendall Knight _insecure_?

Since meeting this fucking god standing in front of him.

"She is." James admits and Kendall's heart drops. "But she left our daughter and I am not going to be with anyone who doesn't consider Skye as their own."

"Well, it's a good thing I consider her my own daughter then." Kendall says.

James' face breaks out into a huge grin. "Is that so?"

"It is, your highness."

James' grin grows even wider as he brings his lips to Kendall's once again.

* * *

you guys arent getting the back story on ava and james so quickly ;)

MUAHAHAHAH. god im horrible.


	15. Chapter 15

i would reply to your reviews but it's 3am and i am extremely tired but thank you to those of you who reviewed, favourited and alerted.

if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, i apologize in advance.

i am really, really sorry it took me this long to update. i was having writer's block and im still not too sure about this chapter. it could have gone better but anywho.

enjoy!

* * *

James wakes up to his daughter staring at him.

"Good morning!" She chirps when his eyes flutter open.

"Morning." James replies lazily and closes his eyes, hoping to go back to sleep but Skye doesn't let him go back to sleep. She shoves at his chest with her hands.

"Lemme sleep." James whines.

"Daddy!" Skye groans. "I hungry."

James grabs her hands and turns her over, bringing her body against his and starts to tickle her. She erupts in giggles whilst she tries to struggle away.

"Daddy!" She laughs.

"You wanted me awake right?" James grins. "Well, I'm awake."

She starts kicking at him and James goes to grab her legs but she's rolling away from him, and off the bed. She lands on the floor with a soft thud and James scrambles out of his bed and over to her. He picks her up and sets her down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

Skye just smiles. "I just hungry."

James rolls his eyes and kisses her temple. "Go wake Ungle Logie and Carlos, okay? I have to go talk to Uncle Nick."

She nods and gives James a tight hug before running out of the room. The prince runs a hand through his hair and throws himself back onto his bed. He needs to talk to Nick. He _knows_ that but that doesn't mean he's not dreading it. He and Nick haven't had a heart to heart since he was 12. He doesn't know how this is going play out and he sure as hell doesn't want to find out.

James walks into his cousin's room without knocking and closes the door behind him. Nick tries to hide his bruises by throwing a bathrobe on but it's too late, James sees them.

"Don't you knock?" Nick snaps.

"You and I both know I never knock."

"Didn't you catch your parents having sex once?"

James shudders. "Most traumatic thing that has ever happened to me."

Nick chuckles softly. "You should have learned from that, what if I was masturbating?"

"Like you're gonna masturbate when there are cameras everywhere." James snorts.

Nick only nods, moving to sit down on his bed. James watches him wince and grunt until he's comfortable enough.

"You alright?" James asks quietly.

"Did Kendall tell you?" Nick grits out.

"Nope, Ava did."

Nick's head snaps upwards. "Ava's here?"

"You mean you _didn't_ call her?"

His cousin sighs. "I did but she didn't want to do anything to hurt you and told me she wasn't going to come. I was kind of grateful that she refused. She already hurt you once, you didn't need to go through that again."

"As opposed to what you're doing to me?" James says, taking a seat in one of Nick's beanie chairs.

"I never wanted to take the crown from you."

"But you getting yourself beaten because—" James stops and looks at the cameras. "Look, we can't talk here. There's a car waiting for you outside."

James gets up and starts walking toward the doors.

"James," Nick says weakly, "there's nothing to talk about."

James doesn't bother turning around. "Yes there is and you know it."

The prince leaves the room and heads down to the foyer where Skye tackles him with a hug.

"Daddy!" She shouts.

James smiles and picks her up.

"How's my little princess?" He asks.

"Sad." She pouts.

James frowns. "Why is that?"

"We never together."

James sighs. "I know, baby girl. I have a lot to deal with right now."

"We play together today?" She asks hopefully, her hazel eyes lighting up.

He starts to say no when he realizes this is what made him and his own father grow apart. Mr. Diamond never had time for James and when he was free he was always doing 'paperwork'. James doesn't want that to happen to him and his daughter. He doesn't want Skye to grow up and hate him because they never spent any time together.

"Yes, we will play together." He grins, kissing her cheek. "I'm gonna take you to my secret hideout but you promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"No one?" She asks. "Not even Uncle Nick?"

"You like Uncle Nick a lot, don't you?" James asks softly.

Skye nods. "He my favourite."

"Okay, now give me a kiss."

Skye grins and places a huge kiss on her father's cheek. They make their way to the car and Jeeves drives them to the tree house. He opens the door and Nick is already there.

"How did you get in?"

"Your driver gave me a key." Nick shrugs. "By the way, what is this place?"

James lets Skye explore the place as he closes up and leads them into the back.

"My secret headquarters, more or less." He answers.

Nick turns the light switch on and every electronic in the room turns on as well. His eyes widen.

"You little stalker!" Nick exclaims.

James laughs. "Keeping an eye on my castle doesn't mean I'm a stalker."

His cousin scoffs. "Are you bloody serious? You have cameras hidden in corners that no one even thinks about."

He sits down on a chair and clicks a few buttons and just like that there Lucy is, sitting on her bed and staring up at the ceiling on all the computer screens. Nick leans back in his chair and his face suddenly wears a look of despair. His silver eyes are hallow and somber but there's still a hint of longing underneath those eyelashes.

"Did she tell you exactly why she hates me?" Nick asks, not once removing his eyes from the computer screen.

"She didn't tell me anything about you two, except for the fact that you dated behind my back." The prince answers.

"We were so happy." Nick says quietly. "I don't even know what happened between us. She just came to my room one day and said that she didn't want to see me anymore."

"Maybe if you speak to her, she might tell you."

Nick shakes his head, turning to look at James. "She thinks I'm trying to ruin your life and won't even look at me because of it."

"Aren't you trying to ruin it?"

"Yeah, right." Nick scoffs. "We have drifted apart but you know me better than anyone."

"If I had known you I would have known what was going on with you." James says through clenched teeth. "I would have known what he was doing to you."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Nick tells him softly. "You couldn't do anything anyway."

"I could have told my father!" James snaps. "_He_ could have done something."

"Your dad knew, James."

James blinks, taken aback. "And he didn't do anything?"

"He tried. He wanted to ship me away but I didn't want to leave. When my dad found out that your dad knew we moved to Canada, remember?"

James shakes his head. "I was told you moved because of school."

"I don't even know if it was Canada. I think it was. I wasn't allowed to leave my room. The only reason we moved back was because he found out your dad died. He thought that with him gone, I could somehow become king."

"But you never wanted to be king?"

Nick shakes his head. "You know I don't. I just want to settle down with Lucy, have a little girl like Skye and live happily ever after." His laugh is humourless. "If that's even possible. With the way our relationship's going, it's never going to happen."

They sit in silence, Skye's footsteps being the only thing they hear. James wants to say something, to apologize for not being able to help him but he can't find the right words.

James and Nick haven't sat and spoken in a long time and it feels nice, even if the subject at hand is pretty heavy. He's missed Nick and the way that they could talk about everything. Well, almost everything. James wishes he can turn back the time and make sure he and Nick hadn't grown apart. He wishes he could go back and kill his son of a bitch uncle for doing what he is to Nick. No one deserves getting the shit kicked out of them, especially someone like his cousin. Nick isn't half as bad as he made everyone believe and James is fucking stupid for not figuring it out. He thought that Nick became a different person after moving; he should have seen right through that.

But he didn't and now they both have to pay for it.

The prince looks at Nick; his cousin's shaking slightly. James' heart clenches. He just wants to make everything right and make sure Nick never gets hurt ever again.

"Every time I told him no, the punches would get harder, the cuts cutting deeper." Nick says quietly, breaking the silence. "The more I refused, the more I bled."

James' eyebrows furrow in frustration, his hatred for Robert growing more than he ever imagined it would. "You could have told me, Nick. I could have helped you."

"You couldn't." Nick says, looking off into the distance. "No one could."

"Well, I can help you now. I'm going to kill him."

Nick looks at him and shakes his head. "You aren't going to kill him."

"Are you shitting me?" James snaps. "After the shit he put you through, you can't expect me to do nothing about it!"

"He's my father, James."

"Not biologically." James argues.

"That doesn't matter. He raised me. He might have beaten the shit out of me from time to time but I turned out pretty good, don't you think?"

"You can't let him do this to you anymore."

His cousin sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Just think of a plan where we both win."

"I do have a plan for that already." James states. "Killing Robert."

Nick opens his mouth to protest when Skye comes running through the door. Skye jumps into James' lap and looks at the computer.

"Why is Auntie Lucy's face on the TV?" Skye asks.

"Because Uncle Nick loves her." James replies before Nick has the chance.

He shoots James a death glare but James just laughs.

"She loves you too." Skye says, hitting the keyboard with her tiny fingers.

"What makes you say that?" Nick squeaks out.

"She tell me."

"What else did she tell you?"

"I not allowed to say." She smirks. "Is a secret."

"Didn't you say I'm your favourite uncle?"

"You are but I good girl. I no tell secrets."

James laughs and kisses the top of her head.

"You're gonna make a fantastic queen." He tells her.

Nick looks at James and in the most sincere tone he can, he says "you're going to make a great king, James."

James looks up at him and smirks. "You know I will."

"No, seriously. You'll do even better than your father."

"That's debatable." James mutters under his breath.

"Daddy, let's play!"

"What do you want to play?" He asks his daughter.

"Hide and seek!" She grins. "This place big! Uncle Nick, you play too?"

James shakes his head. "Uncle Nick is hurt; he's going to rest, okay."

Nick frowns. "I'm perfectly fine, James."

The prince rolls his eyes. "Get some rest."

Skye climbs out of James' lap and crawls into Nick's.

"Where you hurt?" She demands.

"I'm not hurt anywhere." Nick tells her softly.

"Uncle Nick!" She chides.

Nick sighs and points to his left eye. Skye stands up and gently kisses it before smiling brightly at him.

"All better?" She asks.

Nick laughs fondly. "All better. Thanks, princess."

Her smile brightens as she gets off his lap to let him go. James gives him a gentle pat on his way out and then goes to play hide and seek with his daughter.

* * *

Nick walks into his room where Lucy is waiting for him. She looks up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"What do you want?" Nick asks, not moving an inch from the door.

Lucy stands up and walks toward him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks quietly.

"If James told you, I'm going to kill him." Nick mutters.

"Ava told me."

Nick sighs deeply. "She has to stick her nose into my business, huh."

"She cares about you." Lucy says softly. "But I can't believe you didn't care enough to tell me."

Nick pushes her away and walks past her.

"Nick-"

"No," Nick grits out, "what do you care, anyway? _You're_ the one who ended things, not me."

"That doesn't mean I stopped caring!"

"Lucy, please, I don't have the energy anymore." Nick says tiredly.

The blonde takes a seat on his bed, grimacing in pain as he does. Lucy watches him, her expression broken.

"Do you want to know why I broke up with you?" Lucy asks.

Nick shakes his head. "Not really, no."

"I broke up with you because your dad, the man beating the shit out of you, forced me to. He wanted you to be with someone of a higher status." Lucy says. "I wasn't good enough."

He looks up at her. "If this is some excuse to make me turn against my dad so I can get out of James' way-"

Lucy shakes her head, turning away from Nick. "This has nothing to do with James. Your dad threatened to send my parents away if I didn't break up with you. We were kids, Nick. I thought we would both get over it but that clearly didn't happen. I broke up with you but Robert still sent my parents away. I don't even know where they are."

Nick doesn't say anything, his eyebrows furrowing as he takes it all in. He swallows and stares down at the carpet, his hands balling up into fists. Lucy takes a seat next to him and lifts his chin up with her finger.

"I never wanted to break up with you." Lucy whispers, looking into his silver eyes.

She gently strokes his cheek and he winces at the contact. Lucy scowls, her heart breaking.

"You can't let him do this to you anymore." She chokes out.

He looks away from her but doesn't say anything. He moves over slightly and rests his head on her shoulder. Lucy wraps her arm around his waist and they stay like that. She interlocks her free hand with his and slowly thumbs his knuckles.

* * *

James walks into the game room where Skye is chasing Kendall around. He leans against the doorway and watches them with a small smile on his face. Kendall feels his presence and looks up, meeting James' eyes. The prince winks at him and Skye goes slamming into Kendall's legs. James rushes over as Kendall bends down to Skye's level.

"Hey, you alright?" Kendall asks gently, brushing her hair out of her face.

Skye nods. "I okay, let's play!"

James shakes his head. "It's past your bedtime, Skye."

The little girl pouts and looks up at James, her eyes going wide and puppy like. The prince scowls.

"Lucy taught you that, didn't she?" He asks.

Skye shrugs and skips out of the room.

"You're going to bed!" James calls after her but Skye keeps skipping away.

James motions for Jeeves to put Skye to bed and turns around to face Kendall. The prince grab's Kendall's waist and brings the blonde into his body.

"You didn't tell me Ava was going to be staying." Kendall frowns.

"She's leaving tonight." James answers then smirks. "Are you jealous, blondie?"

The blonde huffs. "No…"

James laughs, kissing Kendall's forehead.

"I told you you have nothing to be jealous about." James whispers.

"Why don't you show me?" Kendall says, brushing his lips against James'.

The prince smashes their lips together, his hands finding their way under Kendall's shirt. The blonde mutters something against James' lips but James is too busy prying Kendall's lips apart and digging his fingers into his back to try and understand what he said. He pushes Kendall back towards the bounce house.

Kendall pulls away and says in a hoarse voice, "are we really doing this here? Now?"

James kisses his lips. "Yeah, unless you don't want to?"

"I want to, I want to so bad." Kendall groans out, his hands fisting James' hair.

James starts to work on Kendall's jeans when they hear a squeal from the door. They immediately break apart.

Skye's staring at them with her eyes about to bug out. She looks _horrified._

James runs a hand through his hair. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I wanna sleep with Uncle Kenny." She says innocently.

"Yeah? So do I."

Kendall gasps and smack's James' arm. The prince easily catches his arm and brings him closer. He kisses the side of Kendall's neck.

"Daddy!" Skye yells. "I wanna sleep with Uncle Kenny."

James groans and pulls away. "Fine."

Kendall starts to walk away but James tugs on his hand and he turns around to look at James.

"Don't make me compete with my own daughter." The prince says.

Kendall laughs and it makes James' heart skip a beat.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kendall whispers softly and kisses the tip of James' nose before leaving the room, hand in hand with Skye.

"I got cockblocked by my own daughter." James sighs and starts to walk out of the room.

He's almost out the door when his foot hits something hard. He curses under his breath and picks the metal box up. His name's written elegantly on the top and James is almost afraid to open it. He isn't sure if he's ready to see what's inside but what is he expecting? He slowly opens the box and inside is a stack of letters, all addressed to James. He sets the box down on a table and takes a letter out. He opens the envelope and instead of starting from the top he checks to see who it's from.

It's from his father.

He checks the other letters and they're all from his father, addressed to him and only him. His father wrote him letters.

What the fuck.

Why did he write his son letters when he could have spoken to James _in person_? Clearly they were all written before he had died.

James spends the rest of the night reading the letters before he passes out.

* * *

this was bad.

im sorry.

hopefully the next chapter makes up for it.


	16. Chapter 16

thank you to every single one of you who reviewed :)

you guys are so sweet. i love all of youuuuu.

i am so, so, so sorry this took forever to update. i was actually supposed to update a couple of weeks ago but when does anything ever go in my favour? never.

enjoyyyyyyy!

* * *

James walks into the kitchen with last night's clothes on. He sits down at the table while Carlos, Logan, and Kendall watch his every move.

"Did you go clubbing last night?" Logan asks disgustedly.

James gives him the finger and smooths out his hair. "Turns out my dad knew about Skye and Ava. He also knew what Robert was doing to Nick and how his dumbass brother-in-law was trying to take the crown."

"What does Robert to do Nick?" Logan asks blankly.

They all ignore him.

"What do you mean your dad knew about Skye?" Carlos says.

James holds up one of the many letters he read last night and throws it at Carlos.

"The only reason Ava left was because of my dad." James explains. "He didn't think Ava was fit to be a mother and he sure as hell didn't think I was fit to be a father. He sent Ava away with the intention of me never finding out about Skye. He knew before I did that Ava was pregnant." He sighs. "How is that even possible?"

Carlos scans over the letter. "So, he was the one that sent her away."

"Yeah." James nods numbly.

"So, I've hated her for nothing all these years?" The Latino asks which earns an eyebrow raise from James. "I thought she left because she didn't want anything to do with Skye."

"But if she left before you found out she was pregnant how did you find out?" Kendall asks.

"She didn't leave before telling me, then I guess my dad found out and made her leave but she left after giving birth because I wasn't going to let her leave with my daughter."

"The orphanage is expanded!" Lucy grins as she sits next to James. "And the hospital is days away from being finished."

She looks around when no one says anything.

"What's going on?" She asks slowly.

"My dad turned out to be a bigger dick than we ever thought." James answers bitterly.

"What?"

Carlos hands her the letter and she starts to read it.

"If he thought I wasn't good enough to be a father, he also obviously thought I'd be a shitty king."

"Did you even_ finish_ this letter?" Lucy asks.

James looks at her. "Yes."

"Really?"

"_Yes_."

"So you idiots read the ending?" She raises her eyebrows. "Because the ending says the opposite of what you all are thinking right now."

She waits for them to say something but they all just look at her blankly. She rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically before starting to read the letter.

"You have every right to hate me, James. I didn't show you any love or affection when you were a child but I do know what's best for you. I know my son. You couldn't even take care of a fish, what makes you think you can handle raising a child—"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, _dad_." James mutters but Lucy ignores him and continues reading.

"—I had no right trying to hide Skye from you but believe me when I say I thought it was best for you. I know you're going to make an amazing father one day and a fantastic king." Lucy stops reading and looks at James. "You want me to keep going because all he does is praise you and I don't agree with more than half the shit he says."

The prince glowers at her and she laughs.

"So what you're saying is Mr. Diamond actually loved James?" Carlos asks.

Lucy nods slowly. "Yes. Where did you find this by the way?"

"The game room." James answers quietly.

"How many letters did you find?"

"About a dozen." The prince grumbles.

"What did they say?" Kendall asks.

"How he's counting on me to make London a better place to live in and to get rid of Robert." James sighs. "He said he tried to help Nick but he refused my dad's help and the only person he'll listen to is me. He was wrong."

"You _are_ the only person Nick listens to." Lucy points out.

"You mean he doesn't listen to you?" James smirks.

His secretary frowns at him but her cheeks redden just a bit.

"So what are you gonna do about Robert?" Carlos asks.

James shrugs. "Kill him and make it look like an accident."

"You're not going to kill anyone!" Nick exclaims, walking into the kitchen.

The prince rolls his eyes.

"You and Ava were _engaged_?!" Lucy suddenly shouts.

"What?!" Kendall and Carlos snap in unison.

"I forgot that part was in the letter." James mutters under his breath.

Everyone looks at him for an explanation, except for Nick. He's trying incredibly hard not to laugh, and failing miserably. He covers his mouth with his hands but his shoulders shake. James turns to glare at him.

"I'm sorry!" Nick laughs. "I just told Ava this was gonna bite at least one of you in the ass but she didn't listen to me."

"And you think that's funny?"

Nick stops laughing momentarily. "Hey, you always laughed at me. It's what we do."

The prince shoots him a dirty look before looking at Kendall. The blonde's expression kind of breaks James. He's angry but there's hurt and betrayal in his eyes. It looks like he's about to cry.

James shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. This is why he didn't want anyone to know. This is exactly why he kept it a secret all these years. He knew at least one person would have been hurt by it, he just wasn't expecting it to be the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

Whoa.

Did James just really think that? He and Kendall _just_ got together and James is already thinking about being with him for the rest of his life? He's actually not as surprised as he's feeling. He's never felt this way about anyone, not even the boy he thought was his soul-mate back in 8th grade. And he definitely thought that kid would be the person he was going to end up being married to.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Kendall asks quietly.

Everyone and everything stills. Nick isn't laughing anymore and the others are so quiet you could hear anything as light as a feather drop.

James looks up. "In all honesty? No, I wasn't planning on telling anyone, ever."

"Why not?" This time his voice is barely audible.

"Because there's nothing to tell. We weren't engaged for more than a month before she decided to leave."

"So, if she didn't leave you two would most likely be married right now." The blonde's voice cracks, just a little but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

The prince looks away from him and mumbles something along the lines of "probably."

Kendall nods, his lips pursed. "I need some air." He mutters and stalks out of the kitchen as fast as he can.

Its deadly quiet before Nick opens his mouth. "Wow that was like the conversation of death."

James is about to snap when Lucy interrupts. "You have to cut the ribbon for the orphanage today at 4."

"Why me?" James whines. "Can't you get someone else to do it?"

"Sure, do you know anyone else who's the prince of fucking England?" She asks flatly.

"Why don't you take that week off?" James retaliates.

She laughs. "I already did," She looks at Nick, "plus, I don't need the week off anymore."

Nick smiles and James wants to puke.

* * *

The ribbon cutting ceremony is a huge blur. He doesn't remember the journalists asking him questions, he doesn't remember what he answered. He doesn't even remember what the new orphanage looked like. He was too busy thinking of Kendall and ways to apologize to the blonde. He can't lose Kendall, not now, not when they _just_ announced their feelings, well sort of. By the time he gets home he's so tired he can barely remember where the kitchen is. He's been exhausted from all the avoiding Kendall's been doing. He couldn't even find the blonde before he went off to the orphanage. He's searched every single corner of the castle but he's still nowhere to be found.

He walks into the kitchen where Skye is sitting and eating her ice cream. He takes a seat next to her and kisses the top of her head. She looks up at him, her eyes skeptical.

"You okay, daddy?"

"Sure." James answers.

She pokes his rib and pouts. "What's wrong?"

James looks down at his daughter and sighs. "Uncle Kenny is angry with me because I kept a secret from him."

"Why you keep secret?" She frowns.

"Because I didn't want to hurt him but it ended up hurting him more with me not telling him."

"Keeping secrets bad?"

James nods. "If it hurts the person then yes, very bad."

"I know a way to make Uncle Kenny not be mad anymore." She brightens.

"Oh yeah?" James questions and Skye nods. "How so?"

"Cupcakes!" She yells. "Cupcakes make everybody feel better."

James grins. "You think he'll forgive me?"

"Uh huh." She nods. "I make good pancakes. Adele tell me so."

James' heart breaks for a tiny second until he remembers that Skye is his and she isn't going anywhere this time. This isn't just some one night thing like his birthday had been. No, this time Skye is his to keep. He gets to see her grow in front of his eyes, he gets to fend off boys who will try and ask her out. He gets to be a _father_, something James couldn't even imagine being before Skye was born. He watches her eat and smiles. She looks exactly like her mother it's scary.

Ava. Ugh Ava. The woman standing in the way of James' and Kendall's relationship. She's not even here and she still manages to make his life hell. He's glad his father sent her away, somewhat, because if he hadn't they would be married right now. James doesn't hate her, he really doesn't, she just makes it incredibly hard to like her. He doesn't even know what he saw in her that compelled him to ask her to marry him.

Skye jumps off her stool and tugs on James' arm, leading him into the cooking area. She starts going through the pantries and taking out everything she needs. James watches in fascination.

"Okay, daddy, mix this and this and this." She says as she hands him the cake mix and a couple of eggs.

_Did she learn all of this at the orphanage? _He takes the ingredients and pours them into a huge bowl. He starts to mix while Skye tells him stories of what she did that morning but mostly she talks about Kendall and Nick.

"I like Uncle Kenny." She tells James.

James' heart does a little stutter. "I like him too."

"You marry him?" She asks innocently.

James is putting the cupcakes into the oven and almost burns his entire hand off when she says that. He swallows and pushes the tray in, closing the oven's door. He kisses the top of Skye's head.

"It's a little too early for that, don't you think?" James asks.

"But Kendall like mommy. I want a mommy." She says quietly and James' heart shatters.

This is not something he prepared himself for. He didn't think she would realize that she's missing a mother, he didn't think that she minded only having a father.

He didn't _think_.

_Fuck._

"I'll tell you what; if Kendall forgives me, we'll talk about it, okay?"

And just like that she perks up, her entire face brightening up and her hazel eyes shinning with happiness. He lets out a breath. Jesus, what's going to happen if he and Kendall ever break up? Skye's going to be devastated. No. He shakes his head. He is not going to let that happen. He's not going to let Kendall walk away because he made a mistake.

Skye sniffs the air. "Something burn."

James sniffs the air and his eyes go wide.

"Daddy, cupcakes!" His daughter screams. "You put heat too high!"

"Bloody Christ-" He hastily grabs a dishtowel and takes the tray out, burning the tips of his fingers as he does so.

"Kendall better fucking appreciate these." He mutters under his breath as he and Skye start working on a new batch.

* * *

4 hours and a new change of clothes later, their cupcakes are finally done.

"Take to Uncle Kenny!" Skye orders when James doesn't move.

"I don't know where he is." James admits.

"He always talk about piano." Skye says. "Daddy, what's a piano?"

A huge grin breaks out on James' face. Of course.

"I'll tell you later, okay." He grabs a glass and pours milk in it before putting a few cupcakes on a tray and starting to head out.

Logan walks in and reaches to grab for one but James swats his hand away.

"These are for Kendall."

"You should have made him pinkie puffs." Logan says in amusement.

"What—What is that?"

Logan laughs. "It doesn't matter."

James frowns but goes up to the roof where Kendall is sitting. The blonde looks up and eyes him. For a second James is afraid he'll get up and walk away but Kendall doesn't move.

"I come in peace." He says, walking slowly toward the blonde.

"I don't like cupcakes." Kendall scowls.

"You know, if Skye heard that she'd be heartbroken."

"Are you telling me your daughter made those?"

James takes a seat next to him. "I am and I am not lying. I just helped her."

The prince hands him a chocolate cupcake but all Kendall does is stare intensely at it as if the cupcake holds all the answers to his questions.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall asks quietly.

"That I was once engaged?" James says, putting the treat back down on the tray. "Because it wasn't important and it still isn't."

"How is it not important that you were once engaged to the mother of your child?!" Kendall asks incredulously.

"We don't even speak anymore." James sighs. "She moved halfway across the country, Kendall. It would have only been important if she was still in our lives."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

The prince scoffs, affronted. "Of course not. If I did I would be doing anything to have her right now."

Kendall nods. "I'm gonna head to bed." He stands up.

James opens his mouth to protest but stops himself and sighs. He runs a hand through his hair.

"At least take a cupcake so Skye doesn't think you hated it." He says softly.

The blonde picks one up and leaves the roof as Carlos makes his way over to James.

"You guys alright?" The Latino asks.

"Not one bit."

"I'm sorry—Oh cupcakes!" He grins, taking a seat and swallowing a cupcake whole.

James laughs, shaking his head as he joins and eats one as well. He blinks. It turned out even better than he was expecting.

"Holy shit." Carlos says. "This shit is amazing."

James murmurs his agreement.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you proposed to Ava."

James rolls his eyes. "There was nothing to tell."

This time it's Carlos' turn to roll his eyes. "That's pretty big, James. You were planning on spending the rest of your life with her."

"Yeah, well it didn't work out."

"I'm sorry about that."

The prince shrugs. "I'm not. If we got married I wouldn't have met Kendall."

Carlos laughs and takes another cupcake. "That is true."

The Latino finishes the cupcakes without letting James have more than one and the prince lets him.

* * *

James wakes up to the news. Nick is on TV, standing on a balcony and speaking to the crowd. James' eyes bug out as he turns the volume up.

"As you all know, there are rumors that I'm going to take over as your king." He says and James sucks in a breath. "Those rumors aren't true. The only way I will be king is if, god forbid, anything happens to Prince James."

Shit, shit, shit. If Robert sees this; who knows what hell will rise this time. He scrambles out of bed and throws on a pair of sweatpants. He opens his door and standing in front of him is the devil itself. He pushes James out of the way and lets himself in. James doesn't close the door, thanking god that Skye is downstairs with Carlos and Logan.

"What do you want?" James grits out.

Robert just glares at him. "What did you do to him? _He_ is supposed to be king, not you!"

"In case you forgot, _I'm_ the heir, which means the crown belongs to_ me_." the prince snaps.

"I was supposed to be king!" Robert roars. "Not that bitch mother of yours."

"It's not the 1600's anymore. The older child becomes king _or queen_."

The man snarls. "Then she goes and marries that pathetic, no good American." He scoffs. "What a joke."

"That pathetic, no good American rose England to heights you couldn't even dream of."

Robert stares at him, stepping closer and in a hushed voice threatens "if I can't make Nick become king willingly, I guess I'm just going to have to kill you."

James looks down at him. "I'd like to see you try. Just because Nick is too nice to raise a hand on you doesn't mean I am. Touch me and you're going to wish you were never alive."

His uncle laughs bitterly and takes a step back. "I see you and Nick have become fairly close."

"We were always close." James snaps. "He's my brother and I'll be damned if I let you near him ever again."

"Brother?" Robert snorts. "I know that you know that he's adopted, meaning, he is nothing to you. He's not your brother, he's not your cousin, he is not family."

"Being blood related doesn't make you family because if it did you would be my uncle, but you're not."

Robert takes a seat on his bed. "I see you've matured quite a bit since finding out you have a daughter."

"What's your point?" James asks, narrowing his eyes.

"It also means you've become smarter." He stands up again and gets close to James, too close for their comfort. "If you want to see your Kendall ever again you're going to do exactly as I say."

James' blood runs cold and his heart stops. He grabs Robert's shirt and growls.

"What does that mean?" He grits out.

Robert just smiles. "I think you know exactly what it means."

"I'm going to kill you." James spits out.

The man snorts. "I'd like to see you try."

James lets go of Robert's shirt and punches him square in the jaw. Robert goes stumbling back as James hears someone shout his name. He frowns and turns around.

"Mum?" He asks.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" She snaps at her son.

The prince blinks but before he can say anything Robert is standing next to Brooke and wearing a look of despair.

"With you gone, England has crumbled, my queen."

James rolls his eyes. "That's a load of shit."

"James." Ms. Diamond scolds.

The prince clenches his jaw and storms out of the room.

"Where's Kendall?" He demands Carlos and Logan.

They shrug in unison.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asks, his concern growing when James' face suddenly goes pale.

"I think Robert might-" He doesn't finish because Kendall is walking into the kitchen with Skye holding his hand.

James lets out a breath of relief and goes over to hug them both. Kendall hesitantly hugs him back but pulls away just as quickly.

"Is everything okay?" Kendall asks.

The prince sighs. "If only."

Carlos nudges Logan and motions him to leave the room. Logan looks at him but he doesn't move. The Latino sighs and pulls his arm, taking Skye's hand as well on their way out of the kitchen. Kendall and James are alone and he's never felt so suffocated.

"Hey, you don't hate me, do you?" James asks quietly.

Kendall avoids looking into James' eyes and shakes his head. "I could never hate you."

"Oh thank god."

But Kendall isn't finished. "Just because I can't hate you doesn't mean I can trust you."

James' heart slams into his chest.

"Being engaged is a big thing, James. I don't know if I can be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me enough to tell me things."

"Are we breaking up?" James manages to say without his voice cracking.

"I don't know." Kendall admits and flees the room before James can say anything else.

The prince watches him leave the room and mutters "well, fuck me."

* * *

because no one in my stories can be together without shit going down :))))))

ohhh by the way, guys.

remember to vote for big time rush for the tca's! every single day, okay. if you're not a teen, who gives a shit, just give a fake bday. that's what i did.


	17. Chapter 17

_Cookie Monster Giggles_, there isnt much cargan is there? ahah, they're kind of irrelevant right now but ill try to add them more into later chapters, just for you ;)

_LoveSparkle_, completely and 100% agree with you.

_4ever with Kames_, everything in my stories are unexpected lol.

_Chey21_, yay! good because i think a lot of people forget.

_thesandbar_, you wont be pouting for long ;)

_simpLEEreading_, eeeee, thank you! robert is a classic example of those douchebags back in the day when they should have been "heir". all he sees is the money and power so family doesnt mean shit to him.

thank you all for favourting, reviewing, and alerting! it totally makes my day :) this chapter is kind of useless tbh but also not kind of useless. i make no sense but once you read you will understand!

enjoy!

* * *

Kendall's lying face down on his bed, contemplating what an idiot he is because he is. He's totally overreacting. James doesn't know about Kendall's past and he sure as hell isn't going to be telling him anytime soon. James doesn't know about his exes so why the fuck did he lose his shit over Ava? But Kendall was never engaged. To the mother of his child no less. He sighs, burying is head into his pillow. He did overreact, he will admit that much at least.

He wants to apologize but at the same time it isn't his fault. He didn't do anything he should be apologizing for.

Yes, he did.

He groans when Logan walks in. His best friend takes a seat on his bed and shakes his head.

"You're blowing everything out of proportion." He says.

"Go away." Kendall grumbles.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Don't be a little shit."

The blonde's head snaps up. He gives Logan a dumbfounded look.

"Did you just say shit?"

Logan smiles sheepishly. "I've been living under the same roof as James. It's starting to wear off on me. Which by the way, you are being way too hard on him."

"You're siding with _James_?" Kendall asks incredulously, sitting up straight now. "When did you two bond?"

The brunette ignores him. "Yes, he was engaged and yes he should have told you but you're overreacting. Ava was his past. You're his present and future, well technically his future because presently, you are ignoring him."

"He was _engaged_, Logan and he didn't think that was useful information to share."

"Once again, that is his past—"

"Who knows what else he's hiding?"

"So, you told him about Jett?" Logan says and Kendall freezes. He hadn't thought about Jett in so long he completely forgot about his ex. "Exactly, if you didn't tell him about Jett, you have no right getting mad at him."

"There's nothing going on with me and Jett." The blonde defends dumbly.

"And there's nothing going on with Ava and James." His best friend says. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Kendall, and only around you does he have that shit eating grin all the time."

"I can't believe you're defending the person you hate."

"And I can't believe you can't move past this and are risking something real with James." Logan says. "And hate's a strong word. I prefer dislike."

"But they have a _daughter_ together." Kendall protests. "He can up and leave whenever he decides he wants Skye to have a mother."

"You basically already are Skye's mother." Logan says and Kendall frowns.

"What?"

"That little girl adores you and she's always telling James she wants you two to get married."

"You are not going to make me apologize to James by bringing Skye into this."

Logan rolls his eyes dramatically. "Just think about what you're risking to lose."

"Oh, you think I haven't?" Kendall snaps.

"No, I don't think you have," Logan retaliates, "because if you did, you wouldn't be sitting here wallowing in self-pity."

"Oh what?" Kendall scoffs. "Like you wouldn't be mad at Carlos for not telling you he was once engaged."

"I wouldn't." Logan replies without hesitating. "His past doesn't mean anything if it's not going to bite us in the ass one day. Our future is what matters."

"But the past could easily screw up your future."

"It could." His friend agrees. "But so can your present decisions."

He gives Kendall a meaningful look and the blonde sighs. He knows Logan's right. When is Logan ever wrong? He _is_ being stupid and blowing everything out of proportion. He doesn't want to lose James, not now, not ever. He gets off his bed and Logan tells him James is in the ice rink. Kendall makes his way to the basement where James is furiously hitting the pucks nonstop. He's kind of afraid that if he goes and intrudes James will hit _him_ with a puck so he just takes a seat and watches the prince.

James doesn't stop, not even for a second to breathe. He keeps going for god knows how long. Kendall's just exhausted by watching him. He closes his eyes and rests his head against the wall. He's slowly dozing off when James shouts out his name. He jolts out of the daze and blinks, looking at James.

The prince looks startled and downright confused.

"What are you doing here?" James asks, looking everywhere but at him.

Kendall figures he deserves that. He stands up and faces the prince.

"I wanted to apologize." Kendall admits.

James deflates a little and sighs. He skates his way over to Kendall and throws his hockey stick onto the floor, along with his jersey, gloves and helmet. He's sweating buckets and Kendall's never seen his hair wet before. He wants to run his fingers through James' damp hair.

"You have nothing to apologize for." James says. "I should have told you about Ava."

"Yes, you should have but I overreacted."

James looks at him through his lashes and grins a little. "Are we good?"

Kendall grabs the front of James' wife beater and tugs him closer, a smirk spreading across his face when James' eyes widen.

"We're better than good." The blonde whispers and James attaches their lips together.

The prince's hands travel down to Kendall's hips while the blonde brings his body into James'. He runs his hand through James' hair, the other placed firmly against the prince's neck. The slow kiss quickly becomes desperate. James' fingers dig into Kendall's hipbones as he nibbles on Kendall's bottom lip. Kendall grinds against him, the friction causing both of them to moan. James licks the side of Kendall's mouth before trailing hot kisses along his neck. The blonde's hands roam all over James' muscles when they hear a cough. Kendall immediately breaks away but James sighs.

"Can someone just let me have sex?" James snaps.

Jeeves smiles apologetically. "Her majesty would like you two to have dinner with her."

The prince raises his eyebrows and Kendall looks confused.

"As a boyfriend meeting the parents thing." Jeeves clarifies and Kendall pales.

James laughs. "You can't be serious."

"Tonight at 6 sharp."

The prince groans and drops his arms from Kendall's side.

"When did your mom get home?" The blonde asks James.

"Last night, when I was in the middle of punching Robert." The prince answers and picks his things off the floor. He moves past Kendall and dumps everything into a box, then sits down to remove his skates.

"You were trying to beat Robert up?"

James nods, throwing his skates into the box as well. "I was not going to let him get away with what he said."

"What did he say?"

The prince stiffens. "It doesn't matter."

Kendall frowns but doesn't say anything.

* * *

To say the dinner is awkward would be the understatement of the millennium. For some reason Logan and Carlos are also there and no one is saying anything. James wants to stab himself. Dinners when his dad decided to grace them with his presence once in a blue moon weren't even this awkward.

"What do you do, Kendall?" Ms. Diamond eventually says.

Oh, ice breaker. James rolls his eyes.

"I was a hockey coach." The blonde replies.

"Was?" She quirks up and eyebrow.

"I had to quit to come here."

James shoots Logan a look. He's flustered and guilty as he stares down at his plate, moving the steak around like it's a toy.

The prince takes a sip of his wine and that had to be the exact moment his mum says "do you think you'd make a good companion to my son and a good leader to England?" James chokes on his drink and Alfred immediately tries to aid him but the prince waves him off.

"Mum!" James whines. "We aren't even close to thinking about that."

"Well, start thinking about it because just in a few weeks you will be king."

"That doesn't mean I need a man by my side." James argues.

"It's tradition." Brooke says simply before moving on to something else. "So, why didn't you and my son work out?" Her question is directed at Logan.

The man's head snaps up and he looks like he wants the floor to swallow him whole. He goes scarlet and James thinks he's about to pass out but he doesn't get to say anything because James answers for him.

"Because he's a prude."

Logan glares at him and the prince just smiles sweetly at him. His mum shoots him a stern look but sighs.

"Does Kendall make you happy?" She asks James.

The prince blinks, caught off guard by that question. He was not expecting his mum to care. Well, she did tend to care when he was growing up. She was, _is_, a better mother than he would have ever anticipated. So, really he shouldn't be surprised at all by that question or the questions that will follow after.

James looks at Kendall. The blonde's staring down at his plate, his face red from embarrassment, probably and James thinks this is the face he wants to see for the rest of his life. He wants Kendall to be next to him when they have dinner and lunch and breakfast. This is the face that makes him go through his day, the face that lights up his entire morning and the face he has the pleasure of waking up to.

He keeps looking at Kendall as he replies "yes, he makes me happier than I have been for a while."

The blonde slowly looks up and their gazes lock. Kendall smiles shyly and James reaches over to intertwine their fingers together.

"And you're sure he's the person you want next to you when ruling England?"

James doesn't even need to think. He nods, tearing his gaze away from Kendall and looking at his mum. He sees something along the lines of proud in her eyes. She smiles warmly and nods.

"Well, if you two are happy then I'm happy." She gets up. "Now, I have to go properly meet my granddaughter."

She leaves the room and James goes back to looking at Kendall.

Logan makes a strangled noise. "You two disgust me."

Carlos laughs and brings Logan's lips to his.

* * *

James' eyes flutter open and there is a pair of green eyes looking back at him. The prince smiles and brings the blonde's body closer, nuzzling his nose against the blonde's neck.

Kendall laughs fondly and kisses the top of his head murmuring "good morning."

"Morning." James mutters into Kendall's neck.

"You're going to be king in a few weeks."

James pulls away and looks into those gorgeous emerald eyes. "I know. Does it scare you?"

"Being the king's boyfriend? Having to be a proper gentleman now? Not screwing anything up that could jeopardize your life?" Kendall scoffs. "No pressure."

The prince laughs and gently pecks the blonde's lips.

"You're going to be fine." He whispers against his lips.

"But I'm American who's not a king. You don't think your people would care?"

"Our people." James corrects softly. "And why should they? My dad was an American who wasn't royalty before he married my mum and they adored him."

"So…are we, like, getting married?" Kendall asks hesitantly.

The edges of James' lips tug upwards. "Skye does want a blonde mommy."

Kendall's eyes widen and looks like he just forgot how to breathe. "I'm not ready to get married."

James laughs in amusement. "Hey, calm down. I was just teasing; I'm not exactly ready for it either."

The blonde lets out a breath and visibly relaxes.

"Although, I'm not sure how my mum would like it." James says and when he sees the frantic look in Kendall's eyes again he bursts out laughing.

The blonde scowls and turns away from him. James grins and brings Kendall's body against his.

"Don't worry about it." The prince whispers into Kendall's ear. "She won't force us."

But Kendall just pushes him away and gets out of the bed. James looks up at him, pouting.

"It's noon and I'm hungry." Kendall says.

"So? We'll eat later." He makes grabby hands but Kendall just swats them away.

"I want to eat now." He leans in to give James a kiss but James grabs Kendall's waist and brings him down on top of him.

Kendall tries to struggle away but James keeps a firm grip on him and kisses him. The blonde smiles against James' lips and positions himself comfortably, his crotch rubbing against James' as he does so. The prince groans and deepens the kiss. Kendall laughs into his mouth and James makes the most obscene noise he has ever heard. His cock is instantly hard and their kiss becomes more eager, more desperate and needy.

Lunch could wait.

* * *

this didnt really have much plot lol sorry :/


End file.
